Timeless
by Kim Ae Rin
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan Suami Istri, tapi bagaimana Jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ? RnR Please Chapter 9 Is Up..
1. Chapter 1

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Victoria Song

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort ,Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Warning : GS,Typo dimana-mana, bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, lalu Choi Siwon seorang pasien yang ditangani oleh Sungmin Jatuh hati kepadanya ?

Happy Reading

Seorang yeoja manis berjas putih dengan steteskop yang menggantung di lehernya berjalan dengan langkah gontai menyusuri kolidor rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Sudah 4 tahun lamanya ia mengabdi di rumah sakit milik keluarga Cho yang tak lain adalah keluarga besarnya semenjak ia menikah dengan anak semata wayang Tuan Cho Hangeng.

Semua orang pasti membayangkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah, namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Dokter cantik bernama Sungmin lebih tepatnya Cho Sungmin. Semenjak menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun hidupnya seperti kehilangan arah yang tak tahu tujuan untuk berlabuh.

Bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya bagaikan orang asing yang ikut menumpang di rumahnya, bahkan untuk bertegur sapa pun hanya sesekali mereka lakukan. Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun menolak untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan Sungmin yang sudah menjadi istri sahnya, tak lupa Kyuhyun memindahkan semua barang-barang Sungmin ke kamar tamu.

Seringkali Sungmin membayangkan Kyuhyun akan memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti pasangan-pasangan lain pada umumnya, tapi itu hanya terjadi ketika orang tua Kyuhyun atau orang tua Sungmin sedang berkumpul di rumah mereka, selebihnya jika orang tua mereka sudah pulang suasana dingin kembali menyelimuti kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Sungmin tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan sedikit celah untuknya masuk dan mengisi ruang dihati Kyuhyun meskipun itu hanya seperempat,Apalagi untuk menggantikan sosok yeoja Cantik bernama Victoria yang sudah membekukan dan mengikat Kyuhyun untuk tidak berpaling pada yeoja manapun meskipun itu istrinya.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika sebuah lengan mencengkram bahunya dengan sangat kuat, ia berbalik dan melihat Eunhyuk seorang perawat sekaligus sahabatnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat panik.

"Waeyo Hyukkie~ah?"Tanya Sungmin

"Siwon, ia kembali kejang-kejang dan sepertinya kita tidak bisa menunda lagi operasinya" Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyuk meski pun kita tetap melakukan operasi, itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, justru akan semakin memperparah kondisi Siwon, Jalan satu-satunya adalah Donor Jantung kau sendiri tahu kan sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan seseorang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya"Ujar Sungmin seraya menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun ? kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan suamimu saja Min, Kyuhyun adalah dokter terbaik di Korea Selatan dan bersertifikat Internasional, aku yakin koneksi Kyuhyun tidak terbatas ia pasti bisa mencarikan pendonor untuk Siwon." Tanya Eunhyuk kembali.

"Hyuk, kau meragukan kemampuanku sebagai dokter specialis bedah ? apa kau menganggapku gagal untuk mencarikan pendonor untuk pasienku sendiri ? dengarkan aku satu hal hyuk aku bisa mencarikan pendonor dengan usahaku sendiri tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun walaupun ia adalah suamiku." Bentak Sungmin tak terima.

"Kau jangan salah paham Min, aku tak bermaksud untuk meragukan kinerjamu, tapi ini menyangkut nyawa Min,kita bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan hanya dengan alat-alat yang menompang kehidupannya saat ini, singkirkan egomu Min, datang dan temuilah Kyuhyun aku yakin ia pasti mau membantumu, aku mohon Min" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelas, Sungmin merasa bersalah ia tahu tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui ide Eunhyuk.

===Timeless===

Sungmin melangkah menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, walaupun Keluarga Kyuhyun memiliki rumah sakit tersendiri tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk bekerja disana karena ia ingin mandiri tanpa bayang-bayang nama keluarganya.

Sesampainya didalam ia disambut oleh suara receptionis yang tak mau membuat ia melangkah menuju meja receptionis.

"Selamat siang Nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu" Tanya Receptionis itu dengan ramah.

"Saya Dokter Lee dari Sapphire Hospital, saya ingin bertemu dengan dokter Cho apa beliau ada ?" Balas Sungmin dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ah dokter Cho baru lima belas menit yang lalu memasuki ruang operasi, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi jika dokter lee ingin menunggu silahkan ke ruangannya saja di sebelah faviliun ELF"

"Baiklah terima kasih informasinya saya akan menunggu saja" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum yang terlukir di bibir plum nya.

Dua jam sudah Sungmin menunggu di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun telah keluar dari ruang operasi. Sungmin masih setia menunggu sampai pintu putih itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang namja yang masih berpakaian lengkap untuk operasi ditambah keringat yang mengalir dari wajah pucatnya.

Kedua mata itu bertemu, Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan sikap dinginnya kepada Sungmin, ia menuju kursi dan melepas pakaian operasinya.

"Kyuhyun~ah"Sapa Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Apakah di jam kerja seperti ini seorang dokter berhak meninggalkan pekerjaannya"Ujar Kyuhyun sinis

"Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta waktumu sebentar saja Kyu"

"Apa tak bisa dibicarakan di rumah ? kau mengganggu waktuku dokter Lee"

"Maaf sebelumnya Kyu, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarikan donor jantung karena di rumah sakit, kami kesulitan mencarikan pendonor untuk pasienku" Ucap Sungmin.

"Hah"Kyuhyun tertawa sinis seraya menyerigai "Bukankah kau seorang dokter yang professional Lee Sungmin, untuk mencari hal yang segampang itu kau tidak bisa ?

"Kyu~~"

"Kau meminta bantuan pada orang yang salah dokter Lee, lebih baik kau pergi dari ruanganku, bukankah aku selalu mengatakan jangan pernah meminta bantuan sekecil apapun padaku" Usir Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin hendak mengalir mendengarkan perkataan tajam Kyuhyun namun ia menahannya, ia membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kemudian Sungmin keluar meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Cih~~ dasar istri yang tidak berguna"Desis Kyuhyun.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, air mata yang semenjak tadi ia tahan mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya, Sungmin berlari menuju mobilnya sungguh ia tak kuat menghadapi kata kata pedas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, Kini pekerjaan Sungmin sangatlah tidak mudah mencari pendonor sama dengan mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami.

===Timeless===

"Hikss…hiks Appa.. hikss…hikss"Tangis seorang yeoja mungil yang baru berusia 5 tahun di dalam gendongan seorang perawat.

"Cup Cup sayang, jangan menangis lagi ne ? nanti ahjumma beliin permen mau ya?" Bujuk perawat itu, namun usahanya tidak berhasil malah tangisan yeoja mungil itu semakin menjadi.

"Hueee Hiksss APPAAA"

Perawat bernama Eunhyuk itu terlihat frustasi, bagaimana tidak sudah dari tadi ia membujuk putri kecil dari pasien yang terbaring kritis itu untuk tidak menangis, tapi sepertinya usaha yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia.

"Hyukkie~ah" Ucap seseorang sontak membuat Eunhyuk dan yeoja mungil dalam gendongan eunhyuk pun menoleh.

"Min un…"belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya Yeoja mungil itu melompat dan berlari ke arah Sungmin.

"EOMMA~~"

Dengan sekali tangkap, Sungmin sudah berhasil membawa Yeoja mungil itu kedalam gendongannya, Eunhyuk menatap itu dengan pandangan yang tidak asing lagi menurutnya, semenjak Siwon dirawat di rumah sakit ini putri kecilnya itu selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Eomma, makanya tak heran sampai sekarang ia tetap memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan itu.

"Ye Eun sayang kenapa menangis hmm?"Tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus rambut yeoja mungil itu.

" "Tunjuk Ye Eun ke arah Siwon sang Appa.

"Ye Eun merindukan Appa ? kalau Ye Eun merindukan Appa, Ye Eun harus berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya Appa cepet sembuh ne?" Ye Eun menggangguk polos membuat Sungmin tersenyum dari rasa sedihnya tadi. "Nah sekarang Ye Eun tidur ya besok Ye Eun kan harus sekolah" tak perlu waktu lama Ye Eun sudah terlelap.

"Kau memang memiliki naluri sebagai seorang Ibu Min" Puji Hyukkie "Usiamu memang sudah pantas memiliki seorang baby ah~tapi sayang Kyuhyun babboo itu tidak peka, Oh ya bagaimana apa suamimu itu mau membantu" Tanya Eunhyuk namun jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin hanyalah gelengan kepala.

"Aku harus mencarinya sendiri Hyuk~ doakan aku semoga aku berhasil mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok untuk pasienku"Ujar Sungmin lirih

"Tentu saja Min"

TBC or END ?

Mohon Reviewnya ya Chingudeul. ^^

Oh ya anaknya Siwon itu yang ada di Drama Oh My Lady ^^ Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

RnR Pleasee


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Victoria Song

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort ,Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 2

Warning : GS,Typo dimana-mana, bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, lalu Choi Siwon seorang pasien yang ditangani oleh Sungmin Jatuh hati kepadanya ?

Happy Reading

===TIMELESS===

Dentuman suara music disco yang dimainkah oleh sang DJ ditambah remang-remang lampu discotic membuat suasana tempat ini menjadi semakin panas, belum lagi banyak orang yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di lantai dansa serta bercumbu secara bebas disegala sudut ruang menambah hingar binarnya malam kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan seorang waitress yang menuangkan Wine kedalam gelasnya, entah sudah berapa botol Wine yang hari ini sukses masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini ?"Ujar seorang namja yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin selamanya akan seperti ini ..Hukk.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil meminum Wine nya.

"Kau sudah memiliki istri kyu, sudah sewajarnya kau melupakan yeoja itu ?" Kyuhyun meletakan gelasnya dengan kasar ia beralih menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu Hae gadis itu pembawa sial untukku, jika dia tidak seenaknya masuk kedalam kehidupanku mungkin sekarang aku sudah hidup bahagia bersama Victoria."

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali dibutakan oleh cinta Kyu, tak sadarkah kau jika Victoria sendirilah yang telah mencampakanmu dan lebih memilih pria itu, seharusnya kau bersyukur Kyu Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat Cantik untuk menemanimu hingga saat ini." Balas Hae yang seolah acuh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bersyukur jika Victorialah yang menikah denganku bukan gadis miskin yang dengan mudahnya merebut perhatian kedua orang tuaku menjadikannya seorang dokter bahkan menjadi istriku, cih~ wanita murahan."

Brukk

Dengan satu gerakan Donghae memukul perut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun jatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk, entah kenapa Donghae seakan tidak terima Kyuhyun menghina Sungmin dihadapannya. Semua orang yang ada di diskotik itu menatap heran.

"Hukk…bahkan kau lebih membela wanita murahan itu Hae"Ujar Kyuhyun Sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu Cho, Sungmin memang berasal dari keluarga miskin tapi kau tidak tahukan seberapa berat hidup yang harus dilalui Sungmin, ia berusaha dengan keras untuk meraih impiannya dan itu berkat kebaikan orang tuamu Sungmin bisa menjadi seperti ini." Jelas Donghae.

"Bukankah itu berarti Sungmin adalah seorang pengemis, bahkan Victoria jauh seribu kali lebih baik dari wanita murahan itu, dan kau Lee Donghae seharusnya kau membantuku untuk menemukan Victoria bukan membela wanita itu."Hardik Kyuhyun seraya melemparkan Kunci mobilnya ke Donghae.

"Antar aku pulang, kurasa aku tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar" lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Donghae. Sementara itu raut wajah Donghae terlihat mengeras menahan amarah.

Donghae melajukan mobil Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi, jika saja Kyuhyun bukanlah orang berbahaya yang dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan karirnya mungkin saat ini ia sudah membunuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di basement Donghae memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap semenjak di perjalanan tadi menuju apartemennya dilantai 12, Donghae menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menekan tombol lift.

Setibanya di pintu apartement Kyuhyun, Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel disaku jas Dokternya, ia menekan nomor telepon seseorang yang sudah ia hapal kemudian menempelkan ditelinganya masih dengan memapah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yeobasseyo.." Jawab seseorang ditelepon itu

"Ne Hyukkie~ah apa kau tahu password apartement Kyuhyun, sekarang aku ada di depan pintu apartemennya, Kyuhyun mabuk berat." Jelas Donghae.

"Aigoo~ Kyuhyun mabuk lagi ? astaga dasar napeun namja baiklah ini password apartment Kyuhyun Sxxxx"

"Ne gomawo Chagiya, Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae"

Donghaepun mematikan teleponnya, lalu ia menekan tombol password apartement yang sudah diberitahu oleh yeojachingunya, pintu itu pun segera terbuka, Donghae membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas Sofa.

"Kyuhyun~ah jika sekali lagi kau menyakiti Sungmin, aku takkan segan-segan untuk membuat perhitungan padamu, ingat itu CHO" Ujar Donghae lirih seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di apartemennya.

===TIMELESS===

Eunhyuk menatap iba kearah sahabatnya yang kini tengah berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen setelah beberapa jam yang lalu menunggui Ye Eun di ruangan rawat Siwon.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya setelah ia melihat tatapan Hyukkie yang terekam dari sudut matanya.

"Waeyo Hyukkie~ah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menompang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun Min.."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyunnie ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi panic.

"Tadi Namjachinguku menelpon, ia bilang jika Kyuhyun mabuk lagi."Jawab Hyukkie

"Jinjja ?" Lirih Sungmin "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyuk untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Kyuhyun"

"Molla , sudahlah Min jangan terlalu di pikirkan, bukankah memang selama ini hobi Kyuhyun setelah pulang kerja adalah Mabuk-mabukan di Bar, Oh ya kenapa kau tidak pulang Min ?" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin aku akan lembur hari ini Hyuk untuk menyelesaikan arsip arsip pemeriksaan Siwon, besok aku akan ke Rumah Sakit di Busan."

"Apa kau tidak lelah Min? perjalanan ke Busan akan memakan waktu berjam-jam" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya memakan Kue yang ada di meja Sungmin.

"Tidak Hyuk, aku harus segera menemukan donor jantung yang cocok untuk Siwon, tadi aku mendapat pesan dari temanku yang bekerja di sana, ia mengatakan bahwa ada Jenazah yang kunjung tidak diambil oleh keluarganya, daripada dijadikan bahan praktek mahasiswa kedokteran mungkin bisa kita manfaatkan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap jantungnya."

"Tapi belum tentu seratus persen cocok Min"

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa Hyuk" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum "Oh ya selama ini kau belum pernah mengenalkan namjachingumu padaku Hyuk ? kau takut aku merebut pacarmu itu ?"Ujar Sungmin kembali seraya menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Hey kau sudah menikah Min, lagi pula Namjachinguku itu orang yang sangat setia tidak mungkin ia tergoda dengan yeoja lain, jika ia berani melakukan hal itu jangan harap ia bisa bernafas dengan tenang" Ancam Eunhyuk dengan horror.

"Hahaha kau itu bisa saja Hyuk, setidaknya kau lebih beruntung dari pada aku ? Namjachingu mu pasti orang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sahabatku yang sangat cerewet dan tukang mengatur tetapi baik hati."Ujar Sungmin.

"Tunggu, tadi kau memujiku atau menghinaku sih? Aish~ kau sama saja sangat menyebalkan! Oh ya Min, jujur aku sangat penasaran dengan ibunya Ye Eun, semenjak Siwon di rawat di rumah sakit aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk kembali

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu Hyuk~ tapi aku yakin pasti ibunya Ye Eun sangat cantik, buktinya lihat saja Ye Eun ia tumbuh menjadi gadis mungil berpipi chubby yang sangat menggemaskan."

"Kau benar, aku jadi ingin menikah secepatnya dan memiliki Baby seperti Ye Eun"

"Yayaya semoga Tuhan memberkatimu" Ujar Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya tanda tak suka.

===TIMELESS===

Fajar pun datang menggantikan gelapnya malam, Kicau burung terdengar jelas menandakan Pagi menjelang, bias-bias sinar matahari menusuk langsung ke celah mata seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di sofa siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja itu terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, sedetik kemudian mata itu mulai terbuka dan ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit akibat wine yang terlalu banyak ia minum.

Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air putih, kemudian ia meneguknya dengan kasar. Suasana apartementnya sangat sepi tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu, Biasanya sang Istri tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Hah untuk apa aku memikirkan yeoja murahan itu, Shit lebih baik aku mandi lalu berangkat ke rumah sakit!"Ujarnya seraya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setibanya di Busan setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 3 jam,Sungmin langsung menuju aula yang berada di belakang Rumah Sakit, disana ia sudah di tunggu oleh dokter-dokter professional yang ahli dalam bidang Specialis jantung.

"Selamat datang Dokter Lee, silahkan duduk?"Ujar seorang Dokter mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk.

"Ah~ terima kasih maaf saya terlambat." Ujar Sungmin ramah.

"Tidak masalah, oh ya untuk menghemat waktu bagaimana jika kita langsung ke pokok permasalahannya, Dokter Lee boleh kami lihat arsip pasien anda." Tanya salah seorang dokter bernama Jung Yunho.

"Ne, ini dokter Jung" Sungmin menyerahkan arsip itu ke dokter Yunho.

Para dokter yang berada di ruang itu mempelajari arsip dan data check up dari pasien yang bernama Choi Siwon, setelah beberapa menit para dokter menutup dokumen tersebut.

"Saya kurang yakin apakah Transplantasi Jantung adalah cara efektif untuk menyembuhkan pasien.?"Ujar salah satu dokter bernama Kim Jungmo.

"Ya saya setuju dengan anda, berdasarkan penelitian yang di lakukan seseorang yang sudah berhasil melakukan Transplantasi Jantung hanya memiliki angka harapan hidup sekitar 81,8 % atau 69,8 % dengan tingkat kehidupan sekitar 5 sampai 10 tahun."Sambung dokter Yunho.

"Tapi berdasarkan hasil test ,pasien mengalami pembesaran kardiomiopati sebesar 54 % dan juga iskemik kardiomiopati sebesar 45%, iskemik kronik mempercepat kerusakan sel miokard dengan pembesaran yang progresif dari miosit diikuti kematian sel dan pembentukan jaringan parut, kita harus segera melakukan operasi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan"Jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi kita harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terhadap Jenazah yang akan dijadikan pendonor, pemeriksaan ekokardiografi adalah mekanisme skrining untuk menentukan donor yang potensial bagi pasien."Ucap Yunho kembali.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika kita ke ruang penelitian, kita check apakah jantung jenazah menenuhi syarat untuk Transplantasi ataupun tidak"

"Ne mari kita kesana"

TBC ^^

Special Thanks For :

zoldyk, 137Line, Guest yeonRA137, cho han kyo 137, lee lee min, JOYmin137, anin arlunerz, yolyol, Kyurin Minnie, Zhang Ary, wonniesiwonest, Jea,chabluebilubilu, Kyuminlover,kyuminlovelovelove, min563kyu, , , Rima KyuMin Elf, mitade13,nonkyu, BbuingBbuing137, TsubakiMing, KyuMin Sipper, yunnie, HyeWon, kyuhyuniverse, Fennyfenny, Rilianda Abelira, Choleelf, min190196, DIANA, pinkvirgaELF, kyuminnnnnn, DANHOBAKMING1, Lee Aurin, Sunghyunnie, mutY azZura, kyuminlovers, sungdong, cho, , TabiWook, svngmin-zhang, revaelf, cho kyura.

Maaf yang belum kesebut ^^

Wah jeongmal gomawo buat Chingudeul yang udah ngereview di Chapter pertama, Mian gak bisa ngebales reviewnya satu per satu, Fic ini masih rahasia entah itu KYUMIN ataupun SIMIN (kan gak seru kalau dibocorin) #modus author hhehe

Review lagi ya Chingu ^^ Maaf jika Chap ini mengecewakan.

See U in Next Chap


	3. Chapter 3

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Victoria Song

Lee Donghae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 3

Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ?

Happy Reading

===TIMELESS===

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan pemeriksaan di laboratorium bersama dengan para dokter spesialis Jantung, akhirnya hasil tes menunjukan bahwa Jantung jenazah tersebut cocok untuk di transplantasi. Sungmin tersenyum dengan lembut akhirnya ia dapat sesegera mungkin melakukan operasi terhadap Siwon.

"Dokter Lee saya merekomendasikan jika operasi lebih baik dilakukan di Rumah Sakit Pusat di SEOUL karena fasilitas disana sangat lengkap untuk menghindari hal-hal yang bisa saja terjadi"Ujar Dokter Yunho.

"Ne saya sependapat dengan dokter Jung, Transplantasi Jantung sangat jarang di lakukan di Korea, mungkin alangkah baiknya dokter Lee mengikuti saran dokter Jung."Ucap Jungmo menambahkan.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu, Rumah Sakit kami sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa Rumah Sakit Internasional di Jepang, Mereka akan mengirimkan beberapa tenaga medis untuk membantu kami melakukan Operasi."Sahut Sungmin sambil memasukan arsip arsip kedalam tasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami berharap operasinya akan berjalan dengan lancar"

"Amien, Terima kasih atas bantuannya Dokter Jung"Ucap Sungmin seraya meninggalkan laboratorium menuju mobilnya untuk kembali lagi ke Seoul.

===TIMELESS===

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir empat jam karena lalu lintas dari Busan ke Seoul sangat macet akhirnya Sungmin tiba di depan aparmentnya.

Ia sedikit heran tak biasanya pintu apartementnya dibiarkan terbuka meskipun ada Kyuhyun dirumah. Sungmin menarik nafas sejenak untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran negative yang sempat berputar dikepalanya.

Dengan langkah lambat Sungmin memasuki apartementnya, ia melihat dua orang tua paruh baya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah suaminya. Mereka bertiga segera menoleh ketika bunyi sepatu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka, sontak salah seorang dari orang tua paruh baya itu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin~ah kau sudah pulang sayang?"Ucap yeoja yang merupakan ibu kandung Kyuhyun.

"Ne Eomma, kenapa Eomma tidak menelpon dahulu jika mau kesini.?"Tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk ibu mertuanya itu.

"Awalnya Eomma dan Appa ingin memberi kalian kejutan, tapi ternyata di rumah ini kosong, jadi kami menelpon Kyuhyun untuk pulang, tadi Eomma juga sempat telpon ke Rumah Sakitmu katanya kau sedang keluar."

"Ne Eomma, kebetulan aku pergi ke Busan untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter disana mengenai transplantasi Jantung untuk pasienku." Ucap Sungmin seraya duduk di samping Kyuhyun, ia hanya tidak mau orang tua Kyuhyun curiga mengenai keadaan rumah tangga mereka selama ini.

"Kyuhyun~ah kau membiarkan istrimu pergi ke Busan seorang diri, dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang suami Kyu, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan istrimu bagaimana hah?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas.

"Sungmin tidak memberitahuku Appa?" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan "Chagiya, jangan ulangi hal itu lagi Arraseo, jika kau mau pergi kemanapun setidaknya kau memberitahuku dulu mungkin aku bisa mengatarkanmu, jangan sampai membuat aku cemas Chagi!" lanjutnya sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Arraseo, Mianhae" lirih Sungmin.

"Aigoo~ anak-anakku ini romantis sekali, kalian membuat Eomma iri, oh ya kapan kalian akan memberikan kami Cucu?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun to the point membuat sang Suami tersedak mendengarnya.

"Yak yeobo kau ini?" sahut sang Suami.

"Aish~ biarkan saja Yeobo, sudah satu tahun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah tapi mereka tak kunjung memberikan kita Cucu, kau tahu Yeobo aku ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu aku yakin ia pasti sangat lucu seperti Kyuhyun waktu kecil."

"Aku dan Sungmin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami Eomma, bahkan kami tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan, jika kami punya waktu kami akan wujudkan impian Eomma dan Appa untuk memberikan kalian cucu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai tanpa menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Tapi kapan Kyu, Kau tahu usia Eomma dan Appa itu sudah tua, apa kau tega membuat kami lama menunggu ?" Kini sang Eomma berdecak pinggang.

"Coba kalian luangkan waktu untuk berbulan madu, Min kenapa kau tidak mengajukan surat cutimu kepada Appa ?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun.

"Anio Appa, aku masih ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditunda Lusa aku harus melakukan operasi Transplantasi Jantung jika tidak akan membahayakan nyawa pasienku Appa." Jelas Sungmin.

"Aigoo~ Eomma bukan mau menyalahkan kalian karena kalian pekerja keras, tapi setidaknya kalian mengerti akan posisi kalian sebagai suami istri, dan Eomma Cuma ingin memberitahu pada kalian sebuah pernikahan tanpa seorang anak itu seperti kau membuat sayur tanpa ada bumbu yang dimasukan kedalamnya."

"Eommamu benar Kyu~ dulu Appa juga sempat mengalami kejadian seperti kalian, bahkan Eommamu sudah berapa kali meminta cerai pada Appa, sejak saat itu Appa mengerti Eommamu bukan hanya membutuhkan materi tapi ia juga membutuhkan seorang anak untuk melengkapi kebagiannya." Ujar Sang Appa.

"Mungkin aku dan Kyu akan memikirkannya Appa, kami akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kami berbulan madu, tapi untuk saat ini kemungkinan besar tidak bisa Appa."Balas Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya Yeobo sepertinya ini sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga membutuhkan istirahat, Kalau begitu Eomma dan Appa pamit pulang ya, dan kau Cho Kyuhyun jangan sampai kau lalai untuk menjaga menantu kesayanganku jika kau lalai maka kau lihat sendiri akibatnya!"Ancam Sang Eomma membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri pasalnya bukan kali ini saja Sang Eomma mengancamnya, mungkin jika Kyuhyun mempunyai buku harian sudah lebih dari sepuluh lembar berisi ancaman Eommanya.

"Arraseo Eommaku yang bawel"Canda Kyuhyun.

"Eomma Appa, hati-hati dijalan jangan lupa sering-sering main kesini."Ucap Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne" Jawab sang Eomma seraya pergi meninggalkan apartement mereka.

Kyuhyun menutup Pintu Apartementnya, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, sikap perhatian yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun menghilang entah kemana dan bergantikan sikap Dingin dan acuh kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk membereskan meja yang dipenuhi oleh makanan dan membawanya kedapur, langkahnya terhenti ketika suara bass yang ia kenali menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku, lupakan apa yang Eomma dan Appa katakan barusan, karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah seujung jaripun menyentuhmu, kau mengerti."Tanya Kyuhyun dibalas anggukan dari kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menekan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit bahkan beribu lebih sakit dari kata-kata tajam yang sering Kyuhyun lontarkan kepadanya, air matapun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Tuhan sampai kapan harus seperti ini."Lirihnya sambil terisak.

Sungmin membatalkan niatnya menuju dapur, ia lebih memilih memasuki kamar tamu yang beralih fungsi menjadi kamar pribadinya. Di dalam kamar Sungmin menangis dalam diam ia tak mau suaranya tangisannya terdengar oleh Kyuhyun bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan memarahinya.

"Apakah aku begitu menjijikan untuk kau sentuh Kyu ? Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan, apakah sampai seperti ini kebencianmu terhadapku ?" Ujar Sungmin miris ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang king sizenya dan tak perlu menunggu lama, ia terlelap karena kelelahan.

===TIMELESS===

Seorang namja berbalutkan kemeja dokter yang melekat pada tubuhnya, menatap lirih kearah dua buah batu nisan dihadapannya. Ia menaruh dua ikat bunga dimasing-masing pusara yang merupakan makam kedua orang tuannya.

Lee Donghae itulah namja yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan makam itu. Air mata keluar membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Appa Eomma Jeongmal Bogoshipoo"Ujarnya lirih.

Baru kali ini Donghae memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya setelah terakhir kali ia melihat dari jauh Jenazah kedua orang tuanya dimasukan ke liang kubur. Bukan karena Donghae seorang anak durhaka tapi melainkan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantui hidupnya sehingga ia tak berani menampakan diri sekalipun orang tuanya sudah tak bernyawa.

Donghae menyesali perbuatannya di waktu lalu, andai ia dapat menerima keadaan keluarga mereka yang hidup secukupnya mungkin kejadiaanya tidak seperti ini, Mungkin ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang keluarga besarnya.

Namun apa boleh buat waktu tak mungkin bisa di putar lagi walaupun hanya sedetik, tujuan hidupnya saat ini adalah membuat satu-satunya orang yang berarti dalam kehidupannya bahagia.

"Appa Eomma aku berjanji pada kalian, aku akan melindunginya dengan segenap tenaga yang aku miliki bahkan jika nyawapun taruhannya aku rela Appa Eomma asalkan ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan namanya menderita, cukup aku saja yang merasakannya ia sudah selayaknya merasakan kebahagiaan, aku takkan pernah membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir diwajahnya tidak akan pernah Eomma Appa, aku mohon pegang janjiku." Ujar Donghae seraya mencium nisan kedua orang tuanya.

Drettt Drettt ~~

Ponsel Donghae berbunyi, ia segera mengambil ponsel yang terletak disaku jasnya, lalu ia mengangkat telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeobaseyoo?"Ujar Donghae dengan nada lirih.

"Ne Yeobaseyoo Chagi ? Suaramu kenapa sayang seperti habis menangis saja?"Tanya seseorang yang merupakan yeojachingunya.

"Anio Chagi, aku sedang sakit tenggorokan makanya suaraku sedikit serak, oh ya ada apa tumben kau menelponku diwaktu kerja seperti ini?"

"Ah itu aku Cuma minta bantuanmu Chagi, bisakah kau ke TK Everlasting untuk menjemput seorang anak perempuan bernama Choi Ye Eun"

"Choi Ye Eun siapa itu ? jangan bilang itu anakmu" Tanya Donghae sekartik.

"Hey jangan mengada-ngada aku itu belum menikah, kau saja belum melamarku bagaimana bisa aku sudah mempunyai anak berusia lima tahun, aishh jangan menuduhku sembarangan, Choi Ye Eun itu anak dari pasien yang di tanganni sahabatku Lee Sungmin, bisakan kau menjemputnya karena hari ini aku harus mengontrol pasien yang lain Pleasee."Ujar Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Bahkan melihatnya saja aku belum pernah, bagaimana bisa aku menjemput anak itu entar yang ada ibu gurunya yang ikut denganku." Canda Donghae

"Yak LEE DONGHAE kau mau berbuat macam-macam denganku hah, lihat saja kalau kau sampai kegenitan mengganggu guru-guru itu aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang punggungmu sampai kau berlutut sambil mencium Monas untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku!"Bentak Eunhyuk

"Ne ne arraseo nae princes, kalau begitu kau kirimkan foto anak itu biar aku tidak salah membawa orang."

"Ne akan aku kirimkan fotonya, setelah itu kau langsung membawanya saja ke ruanganku Ok, Bye Bye Chagi." Tuttt telepon itupun diputuskan sepihak oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aish menyebalkan." Ujar Donghae sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia bergegas pergi ke TK Everlasting yang dikatakan yeojachingunya setelah ia mendapat MMS berupa foto seorang anak yang bernama Choi Ye Eun.

Sesampainya di TK Everlasting yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari makam orang tua Donghae, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada guru jaga Tk itu.

"Selamat Siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan.?" Sapa Guru piket itu.

"Ah Ne selamat siang, saya kesini untuk menjemput Choi Ye Eun karena Appanya sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit."

"Baikah tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan membawa Ye Eun kemari."

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, guru piket itu menuntun seorang yeoja kecil berpipi chubby ke arahnya.

"Ahjucci ciapa?"Tanya Ye Eun polos.

"Ahjussi teman Appanya Ye Eun, tadi suster Eunhyuk menelpon Ahjussi untuk menjemput Ye Eun, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit ya, Ye Eun pasti kangen dengan Appa bukan ?" Jawab Donghae dibalas anggukan oleh Ye Eun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kajja, Oh Ya terima kasih Bu…." Donghae menatap name tag yang terpasang di baju guru piket tersebut "Bu Krystal" Lanjutnya.

"Ne Cheonmaneyo, Ye Eun jangan lupa mengerjakan Pr yang Luna Seonsaengnim kasih ya"

"Iya bu gulu." Ujar Ye Eun

"Nah Kajja, kita ke rumah sakit"

===TIMELESS===

Eunhyuk berlari tergesa-gesa di kolidor sambil membawa alat-alat medis di kedua tangannya. Pasalnya saat ini Ruang UGD dipenuhi oleh Pasien-Pasien kecelakaan yang baru saja di keluarkan dari Ambulance.

Hingga secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh kelantai.

"Aigoo~ Jeongmal Mianhae apa anda tidak apa-apa ?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Nan gwenchanayo"Balas Yeoja itu seraya membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Maafkan saya, saya sedang terburu-buru"

"Tak masalah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ucap Yeoja itu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri mematung.

"Dd…ddia… VICTORIA" desis Eunhyuk.

TuberContinue ~~~

Annyeong Chingudeul, bagaimana chapter ini sudah lumayan panjangkan ? Kalau belum author usahakan chapter-chapter yang lain di panjangkan.

Oh ya untuk Fic ini author belum tahu akan dibuat sampai berapa Chapter, soalnya Titik Puncak dari Konfliknya belum author munculkan.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya Donghae ? dan apa hubungannya Donghae dengan Sungmin ? jawabannya adalah Donghae itu suami saya, dan Sungmin itu Kakak tercinta saya #plakk Hehehe bercanda..

Special Thanks For :

mayasiwonesteverlastingfrien ds, cho kyura, cho han kyo 137, Sunghyunnie, Choleelf, Zhang Ary, KMS kyuminshiper, won407, kyuminlovelovelove, 1, kyunig, mitade13, yunnie, 137Line, ryeo ryeo ryeong, Kyurin Minnie, Liminnie, Jotha Aurigth, MutY azZura, hye hoon, kyutmin, SSungMine, BbuingBbuing137, yolyol, DANHOBAKMING1, Vhentea, JoBel13ve, Lee Aurin, dreanie, pervywoonie, ayuki, neganugu, Couple137, Jea, Rilianda Abelira, fishyank, reaRelf, Rima KyuMin Elf, NaruKyumin, Kyuminlover, liaa kyuminelf, min190196, huhg, Dindoy, JOYmin137, cho minyu, chabluebilubilu, lee gyuraaaa, inunelf, aii chan, kyuminnnnnn, I'm minhyun, sider imnida, Abc, .790, HyeWon, Guest, sparkyumin-08, kreeschan

Maaf yang belum kesebut ^^ :)

Jangan lupa untuk Review lagi ya Chingu :D

See U in Next Chaphter …


	4. Chapter 4

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Victoria Song

Lee Hyuk Jae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort , Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 4

Warning : GS, Gaje , Typo dimana-mana dan Bahasa Rumit tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Song for This Fic : Kelly Clarkson Ft Justin " TIMELESS" atau versi Korea dan China nya By Zhang Li Yin ft Junsu DBSK "TIMELESS"

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya ?

Happy Reading

=== Timeless ===

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar perawatan Siwon didampingi beberapa tim medis yang didatangkan langsung dari Jepang, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan melakukan operasi cangkok jantung untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia menjadi seorang dokter.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah sampai di sebuah kamar perawatan no 214 yang merupakan ruang Siwon dirawat. Ia membuka pintu tersebut lalu terlihat seorang gadis imut ditemani seorang suster yang sedang menyuapinya makan.

Gadis imut itu segera menoleh melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk, kemudian senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya, ia turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju Sungmin.

"Eomma~"Teriaknya seraya memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Eomma meleka ciapa?"Tanyanya seraya menunjuk orang-orang yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

"Oh mereka temen-temen Eomma sayang, mereka juga yang akan membantu Eomma untuk mengoprasi Appa Ye Eun, Ye Eun ingin Appa cepet sembuhkan?" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut panjang milik gadis imut yang ada di pelukannya, Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin.

"Nah sekarang Ye Eun berdoa kepada Tuhan,Supaya Appa cepet sembuh dan operasinya berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ne Eomma."

"Kalau begitu Ye Eun sama suster dulu ya, Eomma mau membawa Appa ke ruangan UGD, Ye Eun jangan nakal dan gak boleh nyusahin suster Ok" Ucap Sungmin "Yunji~ah aku titip Ye Eun padamu ya, ini uang untuk keperluan Ye Eun." Lanjutnya kembali.

Suster mengangguk dan menerima uang yang diberikan Sungmin lalu ia mengajak Ye Eun untuk pergi ke taman bermain, setelah mereka keluar Sungmin menghampiri ranjang dimana Siwon sedang terbaring kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan anestesi atau obat bius dari jas dokternya dan segera menyuntikannya ke tangan Siwon.

Setelah menyuntikan obat tersebut Tim medis yang tadi berada di belakang Sungmin membawa Siwon keruang Operasi, Sungmin pun mengikuti dari belakang namun sebelum ia memasuki ruang operasi ia harus mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, ia memutuskan untuk keruangannya.

Sesampainya di ruangan, Eunhyuk terlihat murung tidak seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tanda penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat baiknya.

"Waeyo Hyukkie~ah"Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Ah An.. anio"

"Kau ini kenapa sih aneh begitu, jika ada masalah kenapa kau tidak ceritakan saja padaku"

"Hmm Min, menurutmu bagaimana jika seseorang yang berada di masa lalumu kembali lagi ?"Tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyuk ? lagian jika seseorang itu kembali harusnya kita senang dan menyambutnya" Jawab Sungmin sambil memakai baju operasinya.

"Oh.."Sahut Eunhyuk datar "Kau akan melakukan operasi hari ini Min"

"Ne, kau tahu aku sangat deg-degkan, doakan aku Hyuk"Pinta Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu Min, sekarang kau hanya perlu menenangkan pikiranmu dan lakukankanlah yang terbaik Tuhan selalu menyertaimu Min." Ujar Eunhyuk memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik Hyuk~"

"Tentu saja Lee Hyuk Jae gitu loh si cetar membahana badai, oh ya kotak itu berisi apa sejak tadi aku sangat penasaran dibuatnya" Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada salah satu kotak berwarna biru dengan tulisan Life.

"Oh, ini adalah jantung jenazah yang aku bawa dari Busan Hyuk~"

"Omoo~~ Yak Lee Sungmin jadi dari tadi aku berada di ruangan ini bersama organ itu" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin horror.

"Kau ini kenapa sih~ lagi pula kau itu sudah jadi perawat berapa tahun ? dengan organ seperti ini saja kau masih takut , apalagi jika kau mendampingiku di ruang operasi mungkin belum saja aku melakukan bedah kau sudah pingsan duluan"Sindir Sungmin seraya mengambil box biru itu.

" Yayaya, aku sudah menjadi perawat selama tiga tahun dirumah sakit ini, tapi selama aku menjadi perawat aku tidak pernah berhubungan atau berkontak langsung dengan organ manusia yang sudah berpisah dari tubuh pemiliknya!" kata Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu bisa kau bawakan kotak ini sahabatku yang cantik ?" Goda Sungmin menbuat saraf-saraf Eunhyuk melemas, Sungmin terkekeh sendiri.

"Tuhkan kau memang penakut Hyuk~ ah lebih baik aku segera ke ruang operasi, kau temani aku di luar ruangan ya."

"Kau menyebalkan Min, baiklah aku akan menunggumu di luar tapi setelah itu kau harus meneraktirku makan ramyeon sama toppokki dan jangan lupa Juise strawberry kesukaanku"

"Arraseo" mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan Operasi sambil tertawa.

=== Timeless ===

Lampu UGD pun menyala tanda operasi akan segera di mulai, Sungmin segera memasang Masker dan memakai Sarung tangan steril yang di sediakan. Tak lupa ia melihat semua rekan-rekannya untuk mengecek apakah mereka sudah siap tau belum sampai seseorang di hadapannya mengancungkan jempol tanda mereka sudah siap untuk memulai operasi, Sungmin menangguk.

Tim medis itu segera memakaikan alat bantu bernafasan dan memasangkannya kehidung Siwon, sedangkah Sungmin mengambil pisau bedah dan bersiap melakukan tahap awal yaitu sternotomy media atau pembuatan sayatan dengan garis vertical di sepanjang tulang dada.

Setelah itu selaput jantung dibuka Sungmin segera memasangkan Cardiopulmonary Bypass sejenis alat untuk mengambil alih fungsi jantung dan paru-paru untuk menjaga sirkulasi darah dan kandungan oksigen dalam tubuh, dibantu dengan beberapa rekannya sesama dokter kerena pemasangan alat ini sangat sulit dilakukan.

Sungmin memang sengaja memilih melakukan Transplantasi Jantung menggunakan prosedur orthotopic dari pada heterotopic, ia tak mau mengambil risiko yang lebih parah jika menggunakan prosedur heterotopic karena prosedur itu sering kali mengalami kegagalan karena berbagai macam masalah seperti kesulitan dalam mendapatkan biopsy endomiokardial.

Sungmin meletakan pisau tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah gunting operasi, kemudian ia mengarahkan gunting tersebut ke jantung Siwon dan memotongnya pada bagian pembuluh darah dan sebagaian lagi di bagian atrium kiri.

Jantung itu pun di serahkan kepada salah satu dokter untuk di taruh dalam box yang berisi cairan kimia untuk mengoptimalkan kondisi jantung, kemudian asisten Sungmin mengambil Jantung donor dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin segera memotong bagian dari jantung donor tersebut dan menjahitnya pada atrium dan pembuluh darah pasien. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Dok, pasien mengalami pendarahan" Sungmin membelakan matanya terkejut ia tidak melihat bagian-bagian tubuh yang lain, ia hanya memusatkan pengelihatannya untuk menjahit Jantung tersebut hingga darah terus menerus mengalir.

"Ambilkan stok darah, pasien bergolongan darah A, cepat." Teriak Sungmin.

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya, Asisten yang berada disamping Sungmin mengelap keringat tersebut menggunakan tissue, sedangkan beberapa tim medis yang lain sedang mengatur tekanan oksigen serta mendata keadaan jantung yang tercatat di elektrokardiograf.

"Maaf Dok, persediaan darah golongan A sudah habis, kita tidak bisa menggunakan stok darah AB karena kemungkinan besar menimbulkan reaksi penolakan pada tubuh pasien" Ujar perawat tersebut.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil memandang wajah Siwon yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, ambilkan kantung darah dan jarum , golongan darahku A lakukan transfusi darah secara cepat dan pasangkan ke tubuh pasien."

Suster itu pun menuruti perintah Sungmin, setelah semua peralatan tersedia ia menusukan jarum itu ketangan Sungmin sehingga darah itu menalir memasuki kantung darah. Sungmin meringis ketika jarum tersebut menusuk urat vena'nya namun rasa sakitnya ia lupakan mengingat ada nyawa yang perlu ia selamatkan.

Seetelah Selesai, ia menyerahkan kantung darah itu kepada Dokter yang berada di depan Sungmin, tanpa menunggu lama Dokter itu memasangkan tambahan Infusan di tangan Kiri Siwon yang masih kosong.

Sungmin melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya menjahit Jantung tersebut, setelah selesai alat cardiopulmonary bypass itu segera ia lepaskan dari selaput jantung dan rongga dada kembali ia jahit.

Sungmin dan Tim medis lainnya menunggu dengan panik reaksi apa yang di timbulkan oleh jantung donor tersebut, Pandangan Sungmin mulai mengabur akibat transfusi darah yang baru saja ia lakukan, memang untuk sebagian besar pendonor darah akan merasa tubuh melemas bahkan pusing namun itu tidak akan berpengaruh besar selama pola makan setelah transfusi di jaga secera teratur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian timbullah reaksi yang diluar perkiraan mereka alat elektrokardiogram atau alat pendeteksi jantung itu memunculkan garis lurus.

"Dokter Lee Jantung Donor itu tidak merespon" Ujar Salah satu Dokter dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sungmin mengambil alat Defibrilator atau yang lebih di kenal dengan alat kejut jantung, kemudian menempelkannya ke dada Siwon, dengan harapan Jantung Donor dapat merespon.

Elektrokardiogram tetap menunjukan garis lurus, Sungmin tak hentinya berusaha menempelkan defibrilator itu meski hanya tubuh Siwon yang tersentak, sampai sesaat kemudian sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Hentikan Dokter Lee, kau lihat seberapa keraspun kau mencoba tetap saja flat line, pasien mengalami cardiac arrest, kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi ..."

Sungmin menatap dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, matanya mulai memanas inilah firasat buruk yang selalu menghantui pikirannya, Gagal ! ya ia telah gagal melakukan operasi ini, tubuh mungilnya merosot kebawah seiring air mata yang mengalir menetes hingga jatuh ke lantai, Sungmin terisak.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh Lee Sungmin!"lirihnya.

Tak Lama alat elektrokardiogram itu menimbulkan suara, flat line tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah garis yang tidak beraturan tanda Jantung pasien berdetak.

"Terima Kasih Tuhan." Ucap Tim Medis itu bersama-sama.

"Dokter Lee, Pasien selamat anda berasil dok."

Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya tak percaya, benarkah ? apakah ini keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut semua usaha berat yang baru saja di laluinya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Terima Kasih Tuhan" Ujarnya dalam Hati.

=== Timeless ===

Eunhyuk memandang Cemas pintu UGD yang sudah selama 16 jam itu belum terbuka bahkan lampu berwarna merah itu pun tak kunjung padam, yang menunjukan tanda bahwa Operasi belum selesai.

Selang beberapa menit kemudia lampu yang diharapkan mati itupun padam, beberapa Dokter sudah keluar dengan darah yang melekat di pakaian operasi mereka, disusul dengan Sungmin sambil membuka masker dan sapu tangannya.

"Min bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak sabar, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya ia berniat mengerjai Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang tahu ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah itu segera mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sabar Min~ mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkannya agar tetap hidup."

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie~ah ?" Tanya Sungmin pura-pura polos.

"Eh ~ bukankan itu Siwon" ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong saat mendengar suara tawa tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Plum Sungmin " Yak~ Lee Sungmin kau mengerjaiku hah ? aishh rasakan ini." Eunhyuk mencubit Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Aish Appo.. yak… hyukkie babooo sakitt!" teriak Sungmin

"Habis beraninya kau mengerjaiku Min, terimalah hukumanmu.!" Balas Eunhyuk jutek.

"Hehehe Mian, Ye Eun sudah kembalikah ?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne, tadi Yunji sudah membawanya keruanganmu Min, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan mungkin ia bermain sangat semangat tadi."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sekarang aku akan membawa Siwon ke ruangan ICU, dan kau Nona Hyuk bantu aku mengerti!"

"Siap Boss"

=== Timeless ===

Keesokan harinya berita mengenai operasi Transplantasi Jantung yang berhasil dilakukan Sungmin menghiasi halaman utama media-media cetak, banyak orang yang memandang kagum pada Sungmin meskipun hanya pada sebuah foto yang tertera di Koran tersebut.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu, ia terlihat sangat mengantuk setelah semalaman ia menggantikan Jaga yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh dokter Jinki. Tanpa sadar sebuah tangan menepuk kedua bahunya, spontan Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Proffesor Hwang!" Ucap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Dokter Cho"

"Hehehe, sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar proff ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku semakin tampan bukan ? hahaha hanya bercanda aku baik-baik saja meski aku sering mengalami penyakit menyusahkan."

"Penyakit menyusahkan ? memang professor mempunyai penyakit apa ? siapa tahu aku bisa membantu Proff !" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Biasa Hanya Encok kok."Ujar Proffesor Hwang.

"Oh ya Selamat ya Cho!"Proffesor Hwang menjulurkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya memandangnya heran.

"Selamat untuk apa Proff ?"

"Hey kau tidak membaca Koran pagi ini, aishh~ seharusnya kau lebih mengetahui berita ini dibandingkan orang-orang, dengar baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun muridku yang paling jenius aku mengucapkan selamat kerena kau mempunyai seorang istri yang hebat seperti Lee Sungmin, dia Dokter pertama di Korea Selatan bahkan satu-satunya dokter wanita yang berhasil melakukan operasi cangkok jantung! Kau beruntung sekali menjadi Suaminya." Puji Proffesor Hwang.

Kyuhyun tersentak, bahkan ia kalah dari istrinya sendiri bukankah jika dibandingkan ia lebih berpengalaman dalam bidang bedah daripada Sungmin bahkan ia pun mengantongi sertifikat Internasional dari UNESCO dan UNICEF sebagai dokter terbaik di Korea.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar menanggapi ucapan sang guru yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua keduanya.

"Oh ya sebagai perayaannya aku mengundang kau dan istrimu kerumahku, jika kau tidak datang atau tidak membawa istrimu, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu Cho" Ancam Proffesor Hwang.

"Ah ~ Ne saya dan Sungmin akan datang kok ."

=== Timeless ===

Sungmin sedang tidur terlelap di sebuah sofa, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan mengingat dia baru pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tanpa menghiraukan sinar matahari dan kicauan burung yang berbunyi menandakan pagi menjelang.

Kyuhyun masuk dan melihat keadaan sang Istri yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan, seakan tak tega ia mengambil bantal dan selimut dari kamarnya dan memakaikan benda tersebut kepada Sungmin.

"Kau melakukan hal yang terbaik Sungmin~ah!" Ujarnya lirih seraya mengecup kening Sungmin dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Tubercontinue~~

Mianhae jika Chapter Ini sangat mengecewakan para Readers,, ditambah bahasa-bahasa kedokteran yang sulit di pahami, tapi karena ini memang berhubungan dengan dunia medis author hanya berharap chinguduel sekalian dapat memakluminya. Siapa tahu Chingudeul ada yang berniat menjadi Dokter Bedah :) kan ada sedikit tambahan pengetahuan.

Fic ini belum mengalami edit dan masih murni sehingga banyak bahasa yang ancur, Maaf jika readers kecewa … Next Chap Panjang kok :D

SEE U IN NEXT CHAP

Review lagi ya ,,^^


	5. Chapter 5

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Victoria Song

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 5

Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ?

Happy Reading

===TIMELESS===

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dengan gusar pikirannya melayang mengingat pertemuannya kembali dengan seorang yeoja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang entah kemana,secara pribadi mungkin Eunhyuk memang tidak mengenal Victoria secara detail yang ia tahu Victoria adalah yeoja kejam yang tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi Pria lain.

Donghae, namjachingunya pernah bercerita mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang bisa dibilang sangat rumit, ketika itu Eomma Kyuhyun menentang keras hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria, bukan tanpa alasan Eomma Kyuhyun melarang mereka justru karena Eomma Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Victoria yang terkenal akan sisi kegelapannya.

Ayah Victoria adalah seorang mavia yang tak segan-segan menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangi rencananya sedangkan Ibu Victoria adalah seorang wanita yang rela menghambur-hamburkan hartanya dengan berbagai macam pria yang dapat memuaskan nafsu seksualnya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Eomma Kyuhyun sangat membenci Victoria, ia hanya takut Victoria memberi pengaruh buruk bagi Kyuhyun putra semata wayangnya, bahkan Eunhyuk pernah mendengar dari beberapa gossip yang menyebar bahwa Victoria hanya mengincar harta Kyuhyun dengan segala perangkap yang ia pasang untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh pada pelukannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya gossip murahan yang tidak benar, pada kenyataannya Victoria dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai satu sama lain sebelum kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang membuat Victoria berpaling dari Kyuhyun, saat itu juga Kyuhyun menjadi namja yang sulit dikendalikan ia sering mabuk bahkan suka bermain wanita.

Mungkin tak seharusnya Eunhyuk memikirkan hal ini karena ia tak berhak ikut campur urusan orang, namun disisi lain ada seorang yeoja yang harus rela terluka dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya ialah sahabat Eunhyuk, Lee Sungmin.

"Eotteoke~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Victoria telah kembali, bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan merebut kembali Kyuhyun dari Sungmin, jika itu terjadi Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena bagaimana pun juga Sungmin sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Donghae,"satu nama yang terlintas namjachingunya "Aku harus bertemu dengan oppa dan menceritakan hal ini, mungkin Oppa bisa melakukan sesuatu.!" Eunhyuk mengambil sweaternya dan beranjak menuju Rumah Sakit tempat namjachingunya bekerja.

Sungmin menggeliat perlahan dari tidurnya, membiasakan cahaya yang menembus retina mata foxynya, seketika ia mengerutkan dahinya merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat asing.

Selimut dan bantal? Bahkan seingat Sungmin ketika ia pulang dari rumah sakit ia langsung merebahkan diri di sofa tanpa menuju kamar untuk sekedar mengambil bantal dan selimut, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sepasang sepatu yang dibiarkan tergeletak sembarangan dilantai.

'Kyuhyun'

Apakah mungkin suaminya itu yang melakukan ini untuknya? Sepintas Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan hal itu, sungguh inilah penantiannya selama setahun belakangan ini, ia hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya layaknya istri-istri yang lain, bahkan hanya dengan perhatian saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasa bahagia, ia tak berani meminta lebih mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang dingin dan kejam.

'Ceklek'

Pintu sebuah kamar terbuka, Sungmin melihat sang Suami yang mungkin saja baru bangun tidur melangkah menuju dapur dan membawa segelas air putih untuk diminumnya, mata mereka bertemu,namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka sepihak, ia beranjak untuk duduk di sofa samping Sungmin berada, kemudian ia menyalakan Tv.

"Gomawo"Kata itu terkesan tulus terucap dari bibir Sungmin.

"Untuk Apa?"Balas Kyuhyun datar sambil mengganti chanel Tv.

"Apakah Oppa yang mengambilkan bantal dan selimut ini untukku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis seolah tak peduli.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Lee Sungmin, aku melakukan itu karena aku kasihan denganmu dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam apalagi berharap yang tidak-tidak kepadaku, mengerti!"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, baru saja ia membayangkan sang suami perhatian kepadanya tapi yang harus ia dapat adalah sifat asli Kyuhyun. Jika boleh jujur Sungmin ingin sekali menyerah tapi egolah yang menahan Sungmin untuk tetap berada di sisi Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, kau mengenal Professor Hwang kan? Ia mengundang kita kerumahnya untuk makan malam, ia memaksaku untuk membawamu jadi usahakan malam ini kau tidak berada di rumah sakit dan dandanlah yang cantik, jangan membuat aku malu di depan keluarga Professor Hwang, Lee Sungmin!"

"Tapi Oppa, malam ini tugasku sangat banyak di rumah sakit, tidak mungkin aku melimpahkan semua kepada dokter yang lain."Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan hah? Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan ini kepadamu bahwa aku bukalah orang yang suka dibantah, apa perlu aku menelfon Appa untuk memberikanmu Izin malam ini.?"Ujar Kyuhyun Geram.

"Anio Oppa tidak perlu, aku mengerti, Mianhae~"ucap Sungmin lirih.

**Eonjen ganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Eodiro ganeunji amudo morejiman**

**Eonjen ganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Heeojin moseub idaero…**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, ia segera mengambil Ponselnya yang terletak di dalam tas, ia melihat sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal di layar ponselnya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera mengankat telepon tersebut.

"Yeobasseo" Ujar Sungmin Ramah.

"Huee.. ..Eomma~"Isak seorang anak kecil diseberang sana.

"Aigoo~ Waeyo Ye Eun sayang?"

"Eomma dimana Hiks.. Ye Eun cendilian di lumah cakit hikss.. Ye Eun takut Eomma~"

"Loh Suster Eunhyuk kemana, dia tak ada bersamamu?"

"Ani Eomma hiks.. custel eunhyuk belum datang Eomma hikss.."

"Ya sudah Ye Eun jangan nangis Ne, nanti Eomma kesana dan membawakan permen yang banyak buat Ye Eun, sekarang Ye Eun jangan kemana-mana tetep diruangan Appamu ya."

"Janji ya Eomma jangan lama-lama Eomma."

'Tut~'

Telepon itupun terputus, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang Sungmin bicarakan apalagi mendengar nama asing yang Sungmin ucapkan.

"Siapa yang menelfonmu barusan? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ah~ dia anak dari pasienku Oppa, memang sejak pertama Ye Eun suka sekali memanggilku Eomma, jadi kelamaan aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu."

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau tak sekalian saja menjadi Ibu yang sesungguhnya untuk anak itu atau perlu kita bercerai dulu dan kau menikah dengan ayah anak itu, dengan begitu kau akan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, itukan impianmu Lee Sungmin.!" Ujar Kyuhyun sinis dan menusuk.

"Oppa mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Aku sudah sangat bahagia menjadi istrimu Oppa, hanya perlu waktu saja agar Oppa mau membuka hati Oppa untukku.!"Sahut Sungmin seraya menatap lembut kedua mata hazel Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sok tegar dihadapanku Lee Sungmin, sampai kapanpun hati dan perasaanku sudah terkunci dengan satu nama didalamnya, dan sayangnya kau bukanlah orang itu, seharusnya sejak awal kau sudah sadar akan pernikahan kita. Jika bukan karena Eomma yang menyayangimu melebihi rasa sayangnya kepadaku, aku tak mau menikah denganmu.!"

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam mematung mendengar perkataan sang Suami yang membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit,sedetik kemudian bulir air mata mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"Hanya butuh waktu Oppa,aku yakin Oppa akan mencintaiku,jangan hancurkan aku dengan perasaan ini Oppa, jebal"

Victoria berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, ia menatap sebuah photo yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya.

Photo kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka masih bersama, ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk namja brengsek seperti Kim Jung Yeon mantan suaminya.

Sekelebat pertanyaan menghampiri Victoria, haruskah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi jika dipikirkan menggunakan logika ia seperti orang yang tak tahu diri, dulu ia yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia kembali untuk meminta Kyuhyun bersamanya.

"Engga Vic, jangan gegabah kau harus memulainya dari awal, kau harusnya mengerti mungkin sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih marah padamu,baiklah aku akan melakukan pendekatan kembali dengan Kyuhyun Oppa, Fighting Vic!" Ucapnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sungmin bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Siwon mendapat perawatan, tak lupa ia juga membawa perlengkapan untuk memeriksa keadaan Siwon pasca operasi.

Pintu berwarna Coklat itu Sungmin buka, ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang mencium pipi Appanya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Appa cepet bangun ne, maca Appa tak kangen pada Ye Eun, Ye Eun janji cama Appa kalau Appa bangun nanti Ye Eun gak akan nakal lagi, Ye Eun akan nulutin cemua pelintah Appa, Ye Eun cayang cama Appa"

Sungmin terharu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, ia melangkah mendekati anak kecil tersebut dan meraihnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma~"sahut Ye Eun senang seraya melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sungmin.

"Hayo Ye Eun lagi apa tadi"

"Anio Eomma, Ye Eun cuma kangen aja cama Appa, kata Eomma Appa bakalan cembuh kalau udah di opelasi tapi kenapa Appa belum bangun-bangun Eomma,"

"Kondisi Appanya Ye Eun masih lemah sayang, jadi Ye Eun harus terus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Appa Ye Eun cepet bangun ne."

"Ne Eomma, oh iya nama pelmen yang Eomma janjiin ke Ye Eun." Sungmin mengeluarkan sebungkus Permen dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan permen itu kepada Ye Eun.

"Yummy pelmennya enak Eomma, makacih calanghae" Ucap Ye Eun dan mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin membuah Sungmin mau tak mau terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak kecil tersebut.

"ya sudah makan pelmennya jangan kebanyakan ne, nanti gigi Ye Eun bisa sakit trus bengkak."

"Ne Eomma~"

Sungmin mendudukan Ye Eun di Sofa dekat ranjang Siwon, ia lekas beranjak untuk memeriksa keadaan Siwon dan data yang sebelumnya sudah diletakan perawat di atas meja nakas.

"Keadaannya sudah mulai stabil, tak lama lagi ia pasti akan segera sadar" Tanpa Sungmin sadari matanya menatap lembut wajah yang terbaring lemah itu.

'Tampan' lirihnya pelan.

TBC,-

Annyeong Mian bawa Ficnya telat karena author lagi dalam masa hiatus waktu itu^^

Fic ini masih murni belum mengalami edit, jadi author minta maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan.

Doa'in Author ya, soalnya author mau menjalani Operasi kecil di rumah sakit ^^..

See you in next chap ^^

RNR Pleaseee…


	6. Chapter 6

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Victoria Song

And Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 6

Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ?

Happy Reading

===TIMELESS===

Sungmin menepati janjinya untuk pulang dari rumah sakit sebelum malam, kini ia sudah tiba didalam apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa ia melangkah menuju kamar tamu yang beralih fungsi menjadi kamarnya, karena semenjak menikah dengan Kyuhyun ia tidak mau sekamar dengan Sungmin maka dari itu Sungmin rela mengalah meskipun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menangis.

Setengah jam kemudian Sungmin keluar kamar dengan berbalutkan Gaun berwarna soft pink dan sebuah pita yang melekat cantik di rambutnya,sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah duduk santai di sofa seraya meminum secangkir cappuchino kesukaannya. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin singkat kemudian ia mengambil Kunci mobil yang terletak diatas meja, ia pun melangkah mendahului Sungmin keluar dari apartemen dan hal itu membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya, tak ingin kena marah Sungmin pun menutup pintu apartemennya dan berlari kecil menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Profesor Hwang, suasana heningpun menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun fokus menyetir sedangkan Sungmin sesekali memainkan ponselnya,tak terasa mereka pun sudah sampai dihalaman rumah professor Hwang, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin mencegah Sungmin untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Dengarkan aku,mungkin rasanya begitu menjijikkan tapi apa boleh buat bertingkahlah layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya, malam ini aku membebaskanmu untuk bermanja-manja denganku kau mengerti jangan sampai keluarga Profesor Hwang mencurigai kita."Ancam Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang menusuk, Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh.

Mereka berduapun keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergandengan sangat mesra, di depan pintu pelayan rumah megah itupun menyambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan ramah dan mengantarkan mereka menuju ruang makan dimana Profesor Hwang dan Istrinya telah menunggu.

"Ah kalian sudah datang, baiklah silahkan duduk."Ucap Profesor Hwang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melangkah menuju kursi dan duduk bersebelahan.

"Aigoo Kyuhyun~ah tak kusangka kau memiliki istri yang sangat cantik, siapa namamu agashi?"Tanya Nyonya Hwang dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida, anda bisa memanggil saya Sungmin atau Minnie." Ucap Sungmin seraya menunduk hormat.

"Tak perlu seformal itu Sungmin~ah, aku sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anakku sendiri jadi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Eomma Ok."

"Ne Eomma~"

"Mian ya Sungmin~ah istriku memang seperti itu harap kau mau memakluminya ya."Ucap Profesor Hwang, Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Oh~ya Yeobo kau belum menghubungi anak itu, kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum datang padahal acaranyakan mau dimulai?" Tanya Profesor Hwang kepada Sang Istri.

"Aniya Yeobo tadi aku sudah menghubunginya katanya ia akan pulang sebentar lagi,"

"Ya ampun anak itu memang benar-benar suka lupa waktu jika sudah bekerja."

"Ah~ Mian Appa Eomma aku datang terlambat tadi dijalanan ada kecelakaan jadi aku harus kembali kerumah sakit untuk menolongnya."Ucap Seorang namja yang baru saja masuk dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Gwenchana Chagi sekarang duduklah dan lepaskan jasmu itu supaya tidak kotor, kau belum makan bukan jadi sekalian kita makan malam bersama."Sahut Nyonya Hwang, seraya menarik Kursi untuk putranya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat namja yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Donghae~ah"Ujar Kyuhyun spontan, namja yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh dan takkalah dari Kyuhyun ia pun terkejut melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Oh ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?"Tanya Profesor Hwang bingung.

"Dia sahabatku Appa, sekaligus rekan sesama dokter ditempat Rumah Sakitku bekerja."Jelas Donghae.

"Begitukah kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita pada Appa, Kyuhyun adalah murid kebanggaan Appa saat ia kuliah dulu di London, kau tau dia bahkan lebih jenius dibandingkan denganmu saat menempuh pendidikan dokter,tak heran ia menjadi dokter yang sangat disegani sekarang."Puji professor Hwang kepada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bercerita pada Appa, kalau Appa dan Eomma saja selalu sibuk di luar negeri dan jarang berada di korea, apakah aku harus menghubungi kalian untuk bercerita."Kata Donghae malas.

"Tunggu jika Donghae itu anaknya Proffesor, mengapa marganya Lee bukan Hwang?"Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Jika diceritakan mungkin akan sangat panjang, intinya lima belas tahun yang lalu kami tidak sengaja menabrak Donghae ketika dalam perjalanan menuju Incheon, ia terluka sangat parah hingga menyebabkan ia koma beberapa bulan, istriku sangat menyayanginya karena pada saat itu kami memang belum memiliki keturunan, setelah Donghae sadar kami langsung mengangkatnya menjadi putra kami tanpa mencari tahu siapa orang tuannya, jika masalah marga Donghae yang tidak mau diubah marganya ia bersih keras untuk memakai marga Lee tapi kami tidak mempermasalahkan itu."Jelas Profesor Hwang membuah Kyuhyun serta Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengarkannya.

Donghae yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sungmin, di sorot matanya terpancar tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Jujur Donghae sangat ingin memeluk yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini, sungguh ia sangat merindukannya, merasa dipandangi intens Sungmin membuka suaranya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku Oppa?"Tanya Sungmin seraya mengecek penampilannya.

"Ah~ Mianhae hanya saja kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."Jawab Donghae. "Oppa sangat merindukanmu Sungmin~ah karena kaulah harta yang satu-satunya Oppa miliki didunia ini.''Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah, oh ya kalau tak salah bukankah Donghae Oppa itu namjachingunya Lee Hyuk Jae kan sahabatku?"

"Mwo?" Nyonya Hwang terkejut. "Kau sudah mempunyai Yeojachingu chagi? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini pada Eomma, kalau begitukan kami bisa melamarkannya untukmu Chagi, seharusnya kau ingat berapa umurmu sekarang, sudah waktunya kau memiliki istri dan anak."gerutu Nyonya Hwang sebal.

"Aish~ Eomma aku tidak mau menikah secepat itu lagi pula aku dan Hyukkie masih belum siap, aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidupku Eomma jadi butuh persiapan yang matang untuk menghadapi semua itu."

"Sudahlah lain kali saja kita membicarakan hal ini, lebih baik kita mulai saja acara makan malamnya tak enakkan dengan tamu kita, Kyuhyun~ah Sungmin~ah silahkan dimakan tak usah sungkan anggap saja seperti dirumah sendiri."Tegur Profesor Hwang.

Mereka pun makan malam dengan hikmah, sesekali Kyuhyun mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel dibibir Sungmin, Profesor Hwang dan istrinya hanya tersenyum melihat keromantisan pasangan ini, namun hal itu tidak berlaku apa-apa dimata Donghae, ia hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun hanya berakting untuk menunjukan keharmonisan rumah tangganya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari sorot matanya, terlebih lagi ketika ucapan sang yeojachingu tadi siang saat dirumah sakit terngiang jelas ditelinganya saat mengatakan Victoria telah kembali.

Bukankah itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan Sungmin,terlebih jika melihat pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintai Victoria, tidak selama ada Donghae ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ketika saat itu tiba, aku bersumpah Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang jika suatu saat nanti kau lebih menyakiti dan meninggalkan adikku,pejamkan itu baik-baik Cho."Ujar Donghae dalam hati.

=== Timeless ===

Victoria menatap Ponselnya dengan gusar, sejak tadi ia menunggu seseorang yang ia telah bayar mahal untuk mencari alamat yang ia inginkan,namun hingga saat ini orang itu belum juga menghubunginya,sontak hal itu membuat Victoria menggeram kesal.

'Aaakkhh'

Victoria mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat,air matanya keluar seiring denyut kesakitan yang ia rasakan,Victoria berjalan menuju tempat dimana obatnya tersimpan setelah mendapatkan obat tersebut tak perlu menunggu lama iapun meminumnya.

Victoria duduk dilantai seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya,rasa sakit itu sama sekali belum menghilang, tak lama terdengar ponselnya berdering.

**Geudaeman bomyeo seoinneungeollyo**

**I sarang hu-oe nan jal moreugesseoyo**

**Aju eorin aiga hangsang geureohadeusi**

**Jigeum isungan ttaseuhi anajullaeyo**

Victoria segera membuka pesan yang terdapat dilayar ponselnya,seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya ketika membaca hal yang sedari tadi ia nantikan.

' **Cho Kyuhyun'**

'**Dokter di Seoul International Hospital'**

'**Alamat : Everlasting Apartment floor 11 no. 137, Gangnam-Gu SEOUL' **

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Oppa, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu kembali, aku berjanji Oppa aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku yang telah lalu, aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun".

=== Timeless ===

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun, sementara Sungmin menatap nanar punggung sang suami yang menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

Dengan gontai ia pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya,setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh sepatu Kyuhyun yang tergeletak sembarangan ke rak sepatu, Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di Kasur namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

" Ya Tuhan apakah kehadiranku sama sekali tak berarti apapun untuk Kyuhyun, selama ini aku selalu mencoba menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuknya, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah melihatku bahkan menghiraukan keberadaanku disampingnya, mengapa Engkau menakdirkan hal ini Ya Tuhan jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan Untukku, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi diriku sendiri." Sungmin mulai terisak pelan sambil menggenggam foto pernikahannya dengan sang Suami.

"Kyuhyun~ah bisakah kau mendengarkan hatiku? Bisakah kau merasakan sakit ini? Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan Kyuhyun~ah disini sangat sesak ketika kau selalu berkata dingin bahkan merendahkanku,bolehkah aku merasakan sentuhan lembutmu, bolehkah aku merasakan perhatianmu, bolehkan aku mengisi sedikit saja celah dihatimu? Aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, aku sadar akan kedudukanku saat ini, aku bahkan tak lebih dari sekedar angin yang menumpang lewat diharimu, tapi bagiku kau ibaratkan oksigen yang selalu aku butuhkan, bolehkah aku sedikit saja egois untuk memilikimu? Meskipun hatimu bukanlah milikku, bahkan aku tidak sanggup membayangkan hari dimana kau akan meninggalkanku Kyu, jika aku boleh untuk memohon peganglah tanganku Kyu jangan pernah melepaskannya sedetikpun jika kau melepaskannya aku akan mati Kyu, Jebal'' Lirih Sungmin dalam perkataannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memandangi langit dengan tatapan kosong, meskipun cahaya bulan dan bintang menerangi malam ini. Ia meminum red wine yang berada di tangannya dengan gusar.

"Vicky~ah kapan kau kembali sayang? Jeongmal Bogoshipo chagiya, aku sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini, aku ingin kembali dimasa ketika kita masih bersama, saling mencintai satu sama lain, bukan seperti ini, bahkan aku tak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan ini terjadi pernikahan laknat yang membuatku terikat janji suci dengan seorang gadis yang sangat aku benci, apa yang harus aku lakukan Vicky~ah, hatiku kosong tanpamu chagiya."

=== Timeless ===

Eunhyuk menatap sedih sahabatnya yang sudah dua jam berlalu hanya duduk termenung tanpa mau beranjak dari Kursinya bahkan hanya sekedar untuk memeriksa pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

"Sungmin~ah Gwenchana?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah Kyuhyun berbuat ulah lagi? Ceritakan saja padaku kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan menyeret dokter babo itu dan menghajarnya dihadapanmu."

"Hyukkie~ seperti apakah yeoja itu?" Tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Mwo? Yeoja? Apa yang kau maksud Min?"Bukannya menjawab Eunhyuk berbalik Tanya kepada Sungmin karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang Sungmin berikan.

"Yeoja yang mengisi hati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa hatinya telah terkunci oleh satu nama dan itu bukanlah aku Hyuk, seperti apa Yeoja yang Kyuhyun cintai itu? Beritahu aku Hyuk tolong beritahu aku."

"Min mengapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" Eunhyuk mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya,tanpa sadar Sungmin mulai menangis kembali seperti tadi malam.

"Aku lelah Hyuk, bolehkan aku menyerah untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, seperti apa Yeoja itu Hyuk beritahu aku, aku akan mencarinya dan memintanya untuk kembali kepada Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau bodoh LEE SUNGMIN, apa yang kau katakan barusan hah? Seperti inikah Lee Sungmin yang aku kenal, kemana perginya Sungminku yang dulu yang tak pernah menyerah terhadap suatu hal.!"

"Kau tak mengerti Hyuk, karena kau tidak pernah mengalami apa yang aku alami! Bagaimana bisa kau tetap bertahan hidup dengan seseorang yang hatinya dimiliki wanita lain Hyuk,apa kau mengerti perasaanku saat ini,sejak awal aku hanyalah parasit untuk kelurga Cho begitupula sekarang aku hanyalah sampah yang tidak berarti untuk Kyuhyun, aku lelah Hyuk aku lelah."

"Kau percaya takdirkan Min,aku yakin mungkin saat ini kau hanya perlu bertahan untuk melewati rintangan dan cobaan yang kau hadapi, suatu saat nanti kebahagiaan itu akan datang Min asalkan kau mau terus bersabar, Ingat semua indah pada waktunya."

"Terima kasih Hyukkie kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu"

"Tak masalah tapi aku mohon jangan menyerah Min, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada gadis itu." Ujar Hyukkie sambil menghapus lelehan air mata Sungmin. "Meskipun aku tahu Min hari itu akan datang, bertahanlah aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang kuat Min, aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagianmu."bisik Eunhyuk dalam hati.

=== Timeless ===

"Appa, coba lihat apa yang tadi Ye Eun gambal di cekolah, kata bu gulu lukisan Ye Eun bagus Appa, dicini ada Appa yang lagi memetik bunga, sedangkan yang duduk di kulsi ini ada Eomma cama Ye Eun yang lagi liatin Appa." Ujar Ye Eun pada namja yang masih setia berbaring sambil menutup matanya.

"Appa kapan bangun, Ye Eun pengen main lagi cama Appa, Ye Eun kangen Appa yang celalu bacaiin buku celita buat Ye Eun,Ye Eun cayang Appa."

Ye Eun terus memperhatikan sang Appa, kemudian ia mencium pipi sang Appa dengan lembut dan memeluk Appanya seolah meluapkan rasa rindunya selama ini.

Tanpa disadari tangan Siwon mulai bergerak ditambah dua kelopak matanya yang memaksa untuk terbuka,menyadari ada pergerakan dari sang Appa, Ye Eun langsung berlari di kolidor rumah sakit mencari ruangan tempat dokter yang menangani Appanya.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan itu, Ye Eun langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma~~"Ye Eun berjalan menuju Sungmin yang sedang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo sayang, ada apa kenapa berlari seperti tadi?"Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Mungkin dia habis dikejar hantu kali Min,anak kecilkan bisa melihat hantu?"Canda Eunhyuk dan mendapat death glare dari Sungmin.

"Appa Eomma, tadi tangan Appa belgelak."Ucap Ye Eun polos.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun hanya mematung mendengarkan ucapan anak kecil yang berusia 4 tahun ini, seketika pandangan mereka bertemu seolah mengatakan sesuatu. "Ia sudah sadar". Tanpa basa basi Sungmin berlari menuju ruang perawatan Siwon disusul Eunhyuk dengan Menggendong Ye Eun.

Setibanya diruangan perawatan Sungmin dikejutkan ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah bersandar di tempat tidurnya, Sungmin menghampiri sosok tersebut dan segera memeriksanya.

"Appa…"Ucap Ye Eun dengan Riang.

"Ye Eun~ah"balas namja itu lemah seraya tersenyum singkat.

=== Timeless ===

TBC,-

Mian Ficnya mengecewakan, sekali lagi ini masih murni belum mengalami perbaikan maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu Fic ini dan juga mereviewnya ^^ itu membuat author kembali semangat untuk melanjutkan.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain saya mohon maaf tapi Fic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya tanpa berniat sekecil apapun memplagiat Fic orang lain.

RnR Please

See You In Next Chapter,-


	7. Chapter 7

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Victoria Song

And Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 7

Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ?

Happy Reading

===TIMELESS===

"Siwon~ssi mohon anda jangan bergerak dahulu,luka pasca operasi anda belum kering akan sangat mengkhawatirkan jika luka itu terbuka kembali."Ucap Sungmin seraya mengecek denyut nadi pada tangan Siwon.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksanya,entah kenapa ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok tersebut, bibirnya, raut wajahnya dan juga matanya semuanya sama seperti wanita yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

'Kibum~ah' satu nama yang terucap dari bibir yang masih pucat tersebut.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menautkan keningnya bingung ketika mendengar suatu nama yang disebut oleh namja itu,seketika Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan balas menatap wajah pasiennya tersebut dengan senyuman khas yang ia miliki.

"Mianhae Siwon~ssi nama saya Lee Sungmin,saya dokter yang menangani anda semenjak anda dirawat dirumah sakit ini."

"Ah Jeongmal Mianhae Sungmin~ssi."

"Ne Gwenchanayo,Oh ya kondisi anda belum terlalu pulih,lebih baik anda kembali beristirahat,nanti saya akan memanggilkan suster untuk mengganti cairan infuse anda dan membawakan obat untuk anda minum."

Siwon hanya tersenyum lirih menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, ia kembali memejamkan mata dan terlelap mengingat tubuhnya masih sangat lemah untuk bergerak bahkan untuk berbicarapun ia terlihat kesulitan.

"Eomma,kenapa Appa tidul lagi?"Tanya Ye Eun yang masih berada digendongan Eunhyuk.

"Appa masih sakit sayang."Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Kapan Appa bica main lagi cama Ye Eun?"

"Nanti ya sayang kalau kondisi Appa sudah pulih benar Ye Eun bisa main sepuasnya sama Appa,kalau sekarang biarin Appa istirahat dulu ne biar cepat sembuh."Ujar Sungmin seraya membelai kepala Ye Eun dengan lembut.

"Kalau gitu cekarang Ye Eun mainnya cama Eomma aja ya,Ye Eun jenuh Eomma dilumah cakit telus."

"Mianhae sayang,Eomma masih banyak pekerjaan,Hmm bagaimana kalau Ye Eun mainnya sama Suster Eunhyuk aja ya,lain kali baru Ye Eun main sama Eomma Oke."

"Ya bagaimana bisa begitu Lee Sungmin,kau tahu sekali saja aku tak masuk bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong Oh ayolah aku sedang mengumpulkan uang buat pernikahanku dengan Donghae."Protes Eunhyuk namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menatapnya tajam seolah berkata. 'temani dia atau kau akan kupecat'.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya berat,ia tahu Sungmin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dibantah kalau sudah begini tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membawa Ye Eun ketaman bermain."Ucap Eunhyuk lemas,sementara Sungmin tersenyum mendapati titik kelemahan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tenang saja Hyukkie,akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan terkena potongan gaji,setelah ini aku akan menemui Appa dan mengatakan bahwa kau ada keperluan mendadak."

"Ya ya ya terserah padamu Minnie~ah."

**===Timeless==**

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan,seraya meletakan Jas putih yang menempel dibadannya diatas meja,operasi kali ini sungguh sangat melelahkan terlebih lagi keadaan pasiennya tidak stabil sehingga memerlukan waktu berjam-jam di ruangan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak,belum saja mata itu benar-benar tertutup pintu ruangannya telah diketuk dari luar,mau tak mau Donghae harus kembali membuka mata dan melewatkan jam istirahatnya.

"Masuklah."Titah Donghae.

Pintu itupun terbuka,munculah seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan , tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggumu Hae."Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan santai dihadapan Donghae.

"Sangat-sangat mengganggu Cho,hey kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu bukankah jadwalmu padat hari ini.?"

"Tenang saja terima kasihlah kepada otak jeniusku sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan waktu yang cepat."Ujar Kyuhyun bangga, membuat Donghae mendelikan kedua matanya malas.

"Lalu maksud kedatanganmu kemari apa Cho,aku sangat lelah biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku,kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam karena itu kau memiliki hutang penjelasan kepadaku."

"Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan?bukankah kemarin Appaku sudah menjelaskannya secara detail,kau bilang bahwa otakmu jenius mengapa kau tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Appaku dengan benar Cho."

"Hey Jangan salahkan otakku,kau tahu meskipun Appamu menjelaskannya dengan Detail tapi aku ingin mendengarkan itu langsung dari mulutmu Ikan baboo~."Ejek Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal bahwa kau anak angkat Profesor Hwang?"lanjutnya kembali.

"Apakah penting untuk kau ketahui,asal kau tahu Cho dulu hidupku sangatlah menderita kedua orang tuaku diPHK tanpa diberi uang pesangon ditambah saat itu adikku masih balita,Kau tidak pernah membayangkan hidup dalam lingkaran kemiskinankan? Aku yang sudah mengalaminya Cho, dihina dan dicaci maki adalah makananku sehari-hari, hingga pada suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk mengejar cita-citaku dan pergi dari rumah tanpa berpamitan pada kedua orangtuaku,yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah bahwa aku harus sukses menjadi seorang Dokter dan bertekad aku akan kembali lagi ketika aku sudah berhasil."Jelas Donghae,buliran air mata kini terlihat dikelopak matanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak kembali kepada kedua orang tuamu, kau sudah sukses menjadi seorang Dokter."Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Terlambat tak adalagi kesempatan untukku."Lirih Donghae.

"Maksudmu kau tidak diterima lagi oleh kedua orang tuamu begitu?"

"Tidak ketika aku kembali,seorang penduduk didesa itu mengatakan bahwa kedua orangtuaku tengah dimakamkan,setelah mendengar perkataan penduduk tersebut aku bergegas ketempat pemakaman Appa dan Eomma~ku apa kau tahu hatiku menjerit melihatnya namun aku terlalu berdosa untuk sekedar menghampiri kedua makam tersebut aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik pohon,setelah pemakaman itu usai aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik dan mungil masih terpaku di pusara Appa dan Eomma,aku yakin bahwa dia adalah adik kecilku."

"Kau menghampir gadis itu hae.?"Kyuhyun semakin penasaran mengenai latar belakang sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tidak,ia keburu pergi ketika seorang pria menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil,tapi aku sangat mengingat wajah cantik adikku tersebut,hingga saat ini aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berkeluarga."Donghae menatap kedua mata hazel Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menusuk seolah kebencian kini mengalir dalam tubuh Donghae.

"Aku semakin penasaran dengan adikmu Hae,aku yakin dia gadis yang baik hati."

'tentu saja adikku adalah gadis yang baik-baik,aku semakin tak sabar melihat reaksimu saat mengetahui siapa adikku yang sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun,aku yakin kau akan mati berdiri ketika kau mengetahui kenyataan bahwa akulah Kakak dari Istrimu Cho.' Donghae tersenyum sinis.

"Oh ya Hae,mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak berada di Seoul."Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Memang kau akan kemana? Ah~ apa kau akan berbulan madu dengan istrimu Cho."Goda Donghae sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi Ikan,sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyentuh yeoja pembawa sial itu pantang untukku melakukannya, kau tahu Hae, Victoria menempati urutan tertinggi dihatiku dan takkan ada yeoja lain yang bisa menggeser kedudukannya.!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceraikan istrimu saja?"

"Tidak semudah itu Hae, Jika Eomma tahu ia pasti menarik semua asset-asset milikku dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi, hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan Victoria.!"

"CHO KYUHYUN! Dimata hati dan otakmu hah! Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa Victoria bukan lagi milikmu dia sudah memiliki Suami Cho! Dan kau juga sudah memiliki seorang istri yang melebihi Victoria!"Donghae menggeram marah sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya,Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itupun mulai berdiri dan menatap sengit sahabatnya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU LEE DONGHAE,SAMPAI KAPANPUN VICTORIA HANYALAH MILIK CHO KYUHYUN BUKAN ORANG LAIN!" Bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

"Pergi dari ruanganku Cho jika kau sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan yang lain,aku sudah tak ingin mendengar nama yeoja itu disebut oleh bibirmu."

"Aku tak pernah ingin bertengkar denganmu Hae,tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku membuat perhitungan padamu dengan menjelek-jelekkan Victoria! Permisi!" Kyuhyun pun keluar meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun,aku takkan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Victoria dan menyakiti adik kesayanganku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Ayolah Lee Donghae kau harus menyusun rencana untuk menyingkarkan Victoria."

**===Timeless===**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan dimana Appa mertuanya bekerja,setelah sampai didepan pintu Sungmin mengetuk pintu tersebut dan beranjak ketika sebuah suara mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

"Siang Appa."Sapa Sungmin seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Siang juga Sungmin~ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Min?"Balas Tuan Cho sambil meletakan kembali dokumen rumah sakit.

"Ada apa Appa mencariku.?"

"Begini Min~kebetulan Appa mendapat undangan langsung dari Jepang untuk mewakili Korea dalam seminar kedokteran internasional,kebetulan juga Kyuhyun terpilih jadi Appa berniat memberikan Undangan ini padamu supaya kau dan Kyuhyun bisa berangkat bersama ke Jepang."Ujar Tuan Cho seraya memberikan undangan berwarna coklat emas itu ketangan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Appa bukan maksudku menentang perintah Appa,tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku saat ini,mungkin terdengarnya lancang tapi Appa bisa memberikan undangan ini pada Dokter yang lain."

"Apa ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyuhyun,Min? apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Anio Appa, aku dan Kyuhyun memiliki tugas yang berbeda,mungkin saja Kyuhyun bisa membereskan pekerjaannya dengan singkat dan menghadiri seminar tersebut tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku Appa."

"Sungmin~ah bukankah Appa dan Eomma sudah mengatakan kau harus mengambil cuti dan meluangkan waktu untuk bersama suamimu, dengarkan Appa Sungmin usia Appa sudah tua dan tidak muda lagi begitupula Eommamu nasib Rumah Sakit ini berada ditanganmu dan Kyuhyun,kami membutuhkan seorang keturunan darimu Min kelak untuk menggantikan posisi Appa."

"Aku mengerti Appa,akan aku bicarakan dahulu pada Kyunnie tentang masalah ini,tapii sungguh Appa aku tak bisa menghadiri seminar itu aku harap Appa dapat memakluminya."

"Baiklah Min,biar Appa dan Suamimu saja yang akan berangkat tapi ingat satu hal Min pikirkanlah ucapan Appa dan Eomma untuk memberikan kami seorang Cucu." Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Appa mertuanya dan segera keluar untuk kembali memeriksa pasien-pasien yang lain.

**===Timeless===**

"Ye Eun sayang sudah ya itu es krim terakhir nanti ahjumma tidak mau lagi membelikannya untuk Ye Eun."Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memandang cara makan Ye Eun yang belepotan.

"Annii Ahjummakan janji cama Ye Eun mau membelikan es klim yang banyak,inikan balu enam macih kulang empat belas lagi."Kata Ye Eun tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo~bocah ini, Aish dengar ya Ye Eun sayang makan es krim banyak-banyak nanti bisa bikin perut Ye Eun sakit nanti kalau udah sakit kan Ye Eun gak bisa lagi makan es krim."Sahut Eunhyuk berusaha menakuti-nakuti bocah berusia empat tahun ini.

Ye Eun memajukan bibirnya cemberut mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk,sepertinya kali ini usaha Eunhyuk berhasil untuk membuat Ye Eun tidak meminta hal-hal yang bisa membuat dompetnya terkuras habis.

"Oh ya Sayang kenapa selama ini kau selalu memanggil dokter Sungmin dengan sebutan Eomma~.?"Tanya Eunhyuk seraya membersihkan bibir Ye Eun yang penuh dengan es krim coklat.

"Kalena dokter cungmin cantik cama cepelti Eommanya Ye Eun."

"Memangnya Eommanya Ye Eun kemana dari awal Appamu masuk rumah sakit ahjumma sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Eomma'mu?"

"Eomma cudah ada di culga kata Appa Eomma itu celalu melihat Ye Eun dali cana,tapi Eomma cudah gak cayang lagi cama Ye Eun, buktinya campai cekalang Eomma gak mau ketemu Ye Eun cama Appa."

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sendu mendengar kenyataan yang dialami bocah kecil ini,sungguh miris diusianya yang masih belia ia sudah ditinggalkan ibunya apalagi ditambah saat ini kondisi sang ayah yang masih terbaring lemah karena penyakitnya,Jika Eunhyuk menjadi Ye Eun entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Memang Eommamu mirip dengan Dokter Sungmin ya?" Ye Eun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau Ye Eun mau Ye Eun bisa memanggil ahjumma dengan sebutan Eomma kok.?"Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Shiloo~ Ahjumma lebih milip cama neneknya Ye Eun jadi Ye Eun panggil ahjumma Halmoni aja ya, coalnyakan Eomma Ye Eun Cuma doktel Cungmin." Ye Eun Tersenyum evil menatap Eunhyuk.

'Ya Ampun dari mana bocah ini mewarisi keevilannya,Appanya saja tampan apalagi Ibunya tidak mungkin Siwon sama istrinya memiliki tingkat keevilan,aishh~bocah ini lebih cocok menjadi anaknya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun! Dasar bocah.!"Batin Eunhyuk heran.

**===TIMELESS===**

**TBC,-**

Mian Ficnya mengecewakan, sekali lagi ini masih murni belum mengalami perbaikan maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Dan mohon maaf juga atas keterlambatan Publishnya,

**Special Thanks For :**

**Kyuminjjang,tarry24792,choleerann,pinkyblue713,seo saena,thiafumings, ,isse,Tiasicho,arisatae,Guest,kyumin always,shawon20,maximumelf,puput, ,evilKyuaegyoMin,wonnie,zoldyk,kyunnieminnie,hae-y ha,Toples kaca, LEE ANTA,kimteechul,PrincessKyumin,Kyuminalways89,puny uk monkey,Diamond,Safira Blue Sapphire, .1,chabluebilubilu, ,SSungMine,Rilianda Abelira,winecouple,Minhyunni1318,NR,kyuminbutts,ve y900128,nova137,hyuknie,sha,chaerashin,BoPeepBoPee p137,Miinalee,KYUMINTS,chokyulate,tripler lee, ,Kyurin Minnie,fennyfenny,reaRelf,Kimteechul,DIANA,hanazaw a yui,ChoiMerry-Chan,Cho Yooae, AND OTHER ^^**

**Jeongmal Gomawo For Reviewnya dan Mianhae yang belum kesebut**

**See You In Next Chapter**

**Review Please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Victoria Song

And Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 8

Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ?

Happy Reading

**===TIMELESS===**

Suara dentuman music mengalun dengan keras ditambah teriakan-teriakan heboh dari orang-orang yang sibuk menari dengan riang gembira, namun ada satu pemandangan yang sangat aneh ketika semua orang sedang bersenang-senang, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dan memesan beberapa botol wine.

Yeoja manis itu sama sekali tidak berminat ketika beberapa namja mengajaknya untuk menari ia menolak dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya. Pikirannya lebih berkecamuk dengan urusan rumah tangganya yang hingga saat ini belum mendapatkan titik terang.

Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang pernah diperbuat olehnya,seandainya saja ia tidak menerima tawaran Nyonya Cho untuk menikah dengan putranya seandainya saja ia mampu menepis perasaan yang ada dibenaknya, mungkin ini semua takkan pernah terjadi.

Ia sangat menyesali kebodohannya,seharusnya ia lebih berterima kasih kepada keluarga Cho yang sudah mau menjadikannya seorang anak angkat ketika kedua orang tuanya telah tiada tanpa mengharapkan hal yang lebih terutama hal dalam mendapatkan Cinta dari putra semata wayang keluarga Cho.

Ia meneguk winenya dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar dari namja-namja yang berada di bar tersebut, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghabiskan wine yang ia pesan tapi yang jelas dihadapan yeoja itu sudah terdapat tiga botol wine yang kosong dengan kadar alcohol yang tinggi.

"Hik..berikan aku..hikk.. wine la..hikk gi.."Ucap Yeoja itu tanpa sadar.

"Maaf Nonna tapi anda sudah terlalu mabuk.''Jawab sang Bartender seraya mengambil botol-botol kosong tersebut.

"Disini aku adalah seorang costumer seharusnya kau menuruti apa yang pelangganmu perintahkan hikk.."Sungmin menatap bartender itu dengan kilatan kemarahan.

"Tidak Nonna ini terlalu beresiko untuk anda, anda sudah menghabiskan wine melebihi tingkat dosis yang dianjurkan."

"Aku tidak peduli,aku akan membayar semua ini dengan harga yang mahal asal kau mau memberikanku satu botol wine lagi."Sungmin mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang berada di dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada sang bartender.

"Maafkan saya Nonna tapi saya tetap tidak akan memberikan wine itu lagi kepada anda, lebih baik anda lekas pulang sebelum tingkat kesadaran anda menipis."bentah bartender tersebut.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Atau kau ingin aku laporkan kepada atasanmu bahwa kau mengecewakan seorang pelanggan."bentak Sungmin keras.

"Lebih baik anda melaporkan saya karena saya tidak mau terlalu mengambil resiko, anda seorang wanita dan meminum banyak wine akan memperburuk kesehatan anda."

"Apa pedulimu, sepanjang hidupku tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku,semua orang yang aku kenal hanya berlalu lalang dihadapanku kemudian mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja, apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini."racau Sungmin tak jelas.

"Aku mengerti keadaan anda Nonna,semua orang yang datang kemari hanyalah orang-orang yang ingin bersenang-senang dan melepaskan beban yang ada dipikiran mereka,tapi tak semua masalah dapat terselesaikan dengan cara yang seperti ini."

"Jika kau mengerti bagaimana keadaanku,apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Pulanglah dan selesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin,aku yakin anda adalah orang yang baik, berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar anda mendapatkan kekuatan dalam menjalaninya."

"Aku tak pernah yakin untuk menyelesaikan masalahku hanya dengan tangan kosong, kau tahu semua yang terucap dari bibirku hanyalah angin lalu yang tidak terlalu penting untuk didengarkan.''

"Hidup memang tidak semudah apa yang kita bayangkan Nonna,tapi mau bagaimanapun kita harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada, semua masalah pasti ada cara untuk menyelesaikannya,begitu pula dengan masalah yang menimpa diri anda, jika anda merasa sendiri bukalah mata anda dan lihat orang-orang disekitar anda, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang yang peduli terhadap anda, aku percaya kebahagiaan akan datang kepada anda suatu saat nanti."

"Kau orang yang baik yang aku kenal setelah kedua mertuaku dan juga sahabatmu,boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, mungkin kita bisa menjadi sahabat untuk saling berbagi." Tanya Sungmin.

"Namaku Kim Jungmo tapi panggil saja Jungmo."

"Baiklah Jungmo~ssi namaku Lee eh bukan tapi Cho Sungmin kau boleh memanggilku Sungmin, terima kasih atas sarannya kau benar lebih baik aku pulang karena kepalaku sangat sakit, senang bertemu denganmu Jungmo~ssi." Sungmin lekas berdiri dan meninggalkan bar setelah memberikan beberapa lembar Won untuk membayar wine yang telah diminumnya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Sungmin~ssi''

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa seraya menutup matanya sebentar, ia sangat lelah setelah berjam-jam ia berada diruang operasi, pembicaraannya dengan Donghae sangat membuatnya begitu penasaran dengan seorang gadis yang disebut sebagai adiknya.

"Bagaimana bisa setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengannya aku tidak mengetahui hal mengenai latar belakang keluarganya, intinya ia sama dengan Sungmin diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga yang kaya dan menjadi seorang Dokter, ckckck dunia memang sesempit ini sampai nasib mereka berdua sama." Desis Kyuhyun seraya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

Berbicara tentang Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat keadaan dirumahnya terasa sangat sepi,biasanya ketika Kyuhyun pulang ia akan disambut oleh sang istri namun hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, ketika ia Pulang lampu apartement mereka tidak menyala menandakan bahwa yeoja itu belum pulang.

Kyuhyun menolehkan ekor matanya menatap jam yang terpasang di dinding, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.45 yang pertanda hari sudah menunjukan tengah malam.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung bukankan jam kerja Sungmin tidak sepadat seperti dirinya,lagipula Appanya pasti tidak akan membiarkan menantu kesayangannya itu pulang larut malam sehingga Appanya selalu merekrut Dokter pengganti untuk menggantikan jadwal kerja Sungmin.

"Kemana yeoja sial itu..?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah setengah jam Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya namun bunyi suara bel apartemen menghentikan jalannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertamu tengah malam begini, mengganggu saja setidaknya itulah hal yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Pintu berwarna coklat tersebut segera Kyuhyun buka dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang yeoja yang masih berpakaian lengkap Kedokteran duduk bersimpuh dipintu apartmennya sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mengangkat wajah yeoja tersebut agar bisa dilihatnya,dan sama seperti tadi ia sangat terkejut bukan main setelah mengetahui yeoja itu adalah istrinya.

Kyuhyun segera memapah tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu masuk kedalam dan membaringkannya di sofa tempat dimana ia tadi merebahkan diri, ia menatap tajam yeoja tersebut seraya membuka jas putih yang masih terlekat ditubuh sang istri.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut pertanda ia sedang bingung,bukankah Sungmin adalah orang yang paling anti dalam meminum alcohol setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui selama ini, tapi mengapa sekarang yeoja ini datang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, ia tak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin sampai-sampai melakukan hal yang seperti ini.

"Jangan bilang kau menyetir sendiri dalam keadaanmu ini, dasar yeoja baboo."Ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuknya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam erat lengannya,Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang memengangnya masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Jangan Pergi"Lirih Sungmin.

"Aish~ apa yang kau lakukan Baboo, kau ini selalu saja merepotkan."Ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali terduduk disisi Sungmin.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Cho Kyuhyun aku mohon"Igau Sungmin masih dengan menggengam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Maafkan aku..sekali lagi Maafkan aku"Lanjut Sungmin,sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam tak memperdulikannya.

"Kyu hikss apa kau tahu hikss disini sakit Kyu hikss." Sungmin mulai menangis kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun, aku merindukan Kyuhyun Oppa yang selalu menyayangiku dan melindungiku, Aku rindu Kyuhyun Oppa yang selalu tersenyum hangat kepadaku hikss." Sungmin menumpahkan segala beban yang ada dibenaknya langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih setia diam dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Aku rindu masa-masa dulu sebelum hari itu tiba, hari dimana kau mulai menjadi sosok yang dingin dan pendiam, bahkan kau tidak pernah mengajakku lagi untuk pergi jalan-jalan seperti biasanya, tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang aku lihat dari matamu semuanya berubah kau bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang aku kenal hikss."

"Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu Cho Sungmin!"bentak Kyuhyun namun dihiraukan oleh Sungmin yang memang tidak sadar atas apa yang diucapkannya kini.

"Kau pasti akan semakin membenciku kan? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui darimana semua hal ini dimulai,semakin hari aku semakin mengagumimu Kyu,aku semakin menemukan sosok pengganti Oppaku yang hilang entah kemana dari dirimu,bahkan aku juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasa kagumku terhadapmu dapat berubah menjadi sebuah Cinta."

"Hentikan Min, kumohon hentikan ucapanmu!"Kyuhyun semakin berteriak.

"Aku bodoh Kyu bahkan terlihat lebih bodoh aku merutuki semua perasaaanku yang ingin menatapmu bukan sebagai Kyuhyun Oppaku, tapi sebagai namja yang aku cintai, namun aku sadar saat itu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah anak dari seorang supir di keluarga Cho, tapi dulu kau tidak pernah memperdulikan status keluargaku hingga kau mengganggapku sebagai dongsaengmu, aku bahkan sangat berterima kasih saat Eomma dan Appamu mau mengangkatku sebagai anak angkatnya."

"Kyu Mianhae jeongmal Mianhamnida,seandainya dulu aku tidak memperburuk keadaan mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, seandainya saja dulu aku mempunyai keberanian untuk menolak permintaan Ahjumma untuk menikah denganmu mungkin kau takkan sampai sebenci ini padaku, aku masih ingat ketika kau sudah mulai berubah kau selalu menyalahkanku, kau selalu bilang bahwa aku sudah merebut perhatian Ahjumma dan Ahjussi darimu, aku tak berniat seperti itu Kyu,tolong maafkan aku.."Liquid bening itu semakin deras membanjiri pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ahjumma memang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sangat mencintai seseorang tapi ahjumma sendiri yang menyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa merebut hatimu dari yeoja tersebut, aku tidak tahu bagaimana yeoja yang kau cintai itu Kyu,aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu,namun seperti yang kau lihat bahkan aku kalah sebelum aku memulainya, Lee Sungmin hanya terlalu bermimpi bukan bisa mendapatkan cinta Cho Kyuhyun, hikss,, Kyu katakan padaku seperti apa Yeoja tersebut aku akan mencarinya dan membawanya kembali kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau begitu baik Min,sementara aku hanyalah namja yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaanmu.''lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin pilu.

"Setelah yeoja itu berhasil kutemukan,kau boleh menceraikanku Kyu untuk kembali bersama yeoja yang kau cintai,asal itu bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyunku kembali, Kyuhyun Oppaku yang selama ini menghilang entah kemana,tapi jangan seperti ini kau membuatku takut sekaligus membuatku membenci diriku sendiri aku hikss…."

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketikan Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Shape M tersebut dengan bibirnya, Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut Sungmin membalasnya takkalah lembut. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasakan nafas halus dari Sungmin yang menandakan Yeoja itu sudah mulai terlelap.

"Aku percaya satu hal Min,diluar sana ada banyak Namja yang bisa membahagiakanmu tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu aku menghargai semua apa yang kau lakukan Min tapi itu tidak akan merubah semua yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyunmu yang dulu sudah mati dan sekarang hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, maafkan aku tidurlah' Ujar Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Siwon terus mengamati tingkah laku Ye Eun yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tak pernah ia lihat, senyum malaikat cantiknya itulah yang sangat ia rindukan sepertinya sudah lama senyum malaikat cantiknya itu menghilang semenjak Kibum ibu kandung Ye Eun meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"Ye Eun~ah bermainnya sudah dulu nanti kita lanjutkan lagi,sekarang Ye Eun harus makan kalau tidak nanti Ye Eun sakit lagi."Bujuk Eunhyuk sambil memegang semangkuk sereal.

Ye Eun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau untuk makan "Ye Eun mau makan kalau Cungmin Eomma udah datang."

"Ye Eun jangan seperti itu sayang, kau tidak boleh memanggil nama Dokter Sungmin dengan sebutan Eomma karena dia bukan Eommamu sayang,"Ujar Siwon dengan suara yang lemah.

"Ani Appa Doktel Cungmin itu Eommanya Ye Eun, Appa Jahat Hiks..Hikss" Ye Eun mulai terisak dan menunduk.

"Aigoo~ sini kita jalan-jalan saja ya nanti ahjumma belikan Ye Eun permen kapas, Ye Eun suka permen kapaskan?"Tanya Eunhyuk seraya menggendong Ye Eun setelah meletakan mangkuk berisi sereal diatas meja.

"Tapi Ahjumma harus beljanji mau membelikan Ye Eun perlen kapas yang ukulannya jumbo ya"

"Ne Arraseo asal Ye Eun juga berjanji tidak akan membobol ATM ahjumma dengan beli hal yang macam-macam"

"Yah Ahjumma pelit."

"Biarin, oh ne Siwon~ssi saya pamit dulu untuk mengajak putrimu jalan-jalan,sebentar lagi mungkin Dokter Sungmin akan datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Mian membuatmu repot suster Eunhyuk, jika Ye Eun meminta sesuatu tolong belikan saja nanti uangnya akan saya ganti."

"Ah~gwenchana Siwon~ssi tak perlu sesungkan itu padaku,lagipula aku sudah menganggap Ye Eun sebagai anakku sendiri kok."Siwon tersenyum menganggapi perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi bagi Ye Eun custel Eunhyuk adalah Halmoninya Ye Eun.'' Balas Ye Eun sambil memeletkan Lidahnya

"Aish~ dasar bocah Evil menyebalkan."batin Eunhyuk.

"Ye Eun tidak boleh seperti itu, ayo minta maaf sama suster Eunhyuk."Ujar Siwon membuat Ye Eun menunduk.

"Custel Eunhyuk maafkan Ye Eun ne, Ye Eun tetep cayang kok cama custel Eunhyuk." Ye Eun menunjukan senyum terbaiknya menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang tersusun agak rapi.

'Aigoo~ wajah Ye Eun jika tersenyum bagaikan malaikat tapi siapa yang menyangka dibalik senyum itu sifatnya menyebalkan seperti seorang devil.' Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan perawatan Siwon.

Setelah memastikan pintu putih itu tertutup Siwon perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar,ia memikirkan pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan dokter yang bernama Sungmin,Sungguh apakah ini keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Kibum~ah bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat menyerupai dirimu,bahkan aku melihat pantulan dirimu disorot matanya,apakah ini Takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku setelah aku kehilangan dirimu, jika benar begitu aku takkan pernah melepaskannya kembali aku akan meraihnya bagaimanapun caranya, Kibum~ah kau pasti senangkan disana ? aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kalinya aku berjanji padamu Kibum~ah."

"Lee Sungmin" Siwon tersenyum hangat setelah menggumamkan nama tersebut.

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika bias cahaya masuk kedalam retina mata Sungmin tak lupa ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit,seketika ia teringat kejadian tadi malam saat ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku tidak percaya istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal baik itu pulang dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.!" Sebuah suara bass dari seorang namja membuat Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun,sang suami sudah berpakaian rapi tak lupa ia menggenggam gagang koper ditangan kanannya, Sungmin mendadak bingung untuk apa Kyuhyun membawa Koper segala apakah ia bermaksud untuk pergi dari apartemen mereka.

"Kyu kau mau kemana?"Tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek melihat keadaan Sungmin, lalu dengan cuek ia berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang tetap duduk di sofa tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Sungmin.

Entah mengapa hati Sungmin kembali berdenyut sakit melihat sikap acuh tak acuh yang selalu Kyuhyun tunjukan kepadanya,tanpa sadar liquid bening itu meluncur dengan bebas membasahi Pipi Chubby Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin mengingat percakapannya dengan Appa Kyuhyun kemarin malam sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Bar, Sang Appa mengatakan bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari.

"Aigoo Lee Sungmin mengapa kau bisa sebodoh itu hah~ bahkan ketika Suamimu sendiri akan pergi kau malah baru terbangun dari tidurmu tanpa memasakan makanan untuk sarapan ataupun hanya sekedar membuatkan secangkir teh hangat kesukaan Kyuhyun, Baboo Lee Sungmin kau memang istri yang tak berguna"Rutuk Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri.

==== TIMELESS ====

Sementara itu di Seoul Hospital Donghae sedikit repot terhadap pekerjaannya mengingat saat ini Kyuhyun sedang pergi, pihak Rumah sakit memberlakukan jam tambahan untuk dirinya, meskipun dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini bukan hanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun tapi Kepala Rumah sakit hanya mempercayai Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sudah lebih professional dalam bidangnya.

Donghae bersantai sebentar di meja receptionis sambil menyesap Cappuchino yang sudah dipesannya, ia duduk disamping perawat Jaga seraya mengobrol ringan untuk menghilangkan penat.

Namun obrolan itu terusik ketika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinganya, Donghae mematung seketika. 'Apakah dia benar-benar kembali?' batin Donghae gusar.

Taemin receptionis di rumah sakit itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk melayani tamu yang hadir di rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya ada yang dapat saya bantu?"Sapa Taemin ramah.

"Maaf bolehkah saya bertanya apa benar dokter Cho Kyuhyun bekerja di rumah sakit ini.?"Tanya Yeoja itu kepada Taemin.

"Ah~ Dokter Cho memang bekerja disini Nyonya dia bekerja dibagian bedah." Yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicarinya kini memang benar bekerja disini.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya ini sangat penting."

"Tunggu sebentar saya akan memeriksa jadwal dokter Cho terlebih dahulu" setelah lima menit Taemin berkutat dengan komputernya ia kembali menatap yeoja tersebut.

"Maaf Nyonya saat ini Dokter Cho sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"Ah begitu,bolehkah saya mengetahui jadwal Dokter Cho di rumah sakit ini hari apa saja?"

"Dokter Cho bertugas setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Kamis, Sabtu dan Minggu Nyonya tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan Dokter Cho tidak dapat masuk karena beliau pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri seminar."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dan terima kasih atas informasinya." Yeoja itupun membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar Rumah sakit.

Donghae yang tadi pura-pura tak melihat mulai beranjak untuk mengejar Yeoja itu, ia tak boleh kehilangan yeoja itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Donghae memperlambat langkahnya ketika bayangan yeoja berbaju merah tertangkap indra pengelihatannya, yeoja itu sedang menunggu disebuah halte yang tidak jauh dari Rumah sakit.

Donghae segera menghampiri yeoja itu dan duduk disampingnya, beberapa saat Donghae belum mau membuka suaranya, karena ini sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu bahkan berbicara langsung pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa yeoja tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Victoria~ssi."Sapa Donghae dengan nada yang terbilang sangat datar.

Merasa namanya dipanggil yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja yang menggunakan jas putih duduk disebelahnya, ia merasa tidak asing lagi melihat wajah tersebut.

"Donghae~ah sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa,kau semakin tampan saja"Ujar Victoria.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, oh ya untuk apa kau datang kerumah sakit, mencari Kyuhyun eoh~?"Donghae berkata sangat Sinis

"Kau benar aku kembali lagi ke korea untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya."

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat jika saja orang yang ada disampingnya bukanlah seorang yeoja sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan memukulnya sekarang juga namun ia harus kembali menahan egonya.

"Untuk apa kau menemui Kyuhyun lagi, tak cukupkah kau membuatnya terpuruk selama bertahun-tahun, dengarkan aku Victoria~ssi sebaiknya kau tak usah mengganggunya kembali, kau akan membuat semuanya bertambah hancur, Kyuhyun sudah bahagia bersama istrinya kau tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya kembali.!"

Victoria tersentak mendengar Ucapan Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seorang Istri,apakah itu karma atas pengkhianatannya dimasa lalu, apakah ia tak akan bisa lagi mendapatkan Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

'Tidak Vic, kau sudah berjanji apapun itu kau akan tetap merebut Kyuhyun kembali.' Senyum samar tercetak diwajah Victoria.

"Dengarkan aku satu hal Lee Donghae,aku tahu sejak pertama Kyuhyun mengenalkanku padamu kau memang sudah menanamkan rasa tidak suka terhadapku namun aku seolah tak peduli, kini prioritas utamaku adalah untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali bagaimanapun caranya tak peduli dia sudah menikah atau belum, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan langkahku Lee Donghae, karena semakin kau menghalangiku aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan karirmu ataupun kehidupanmu Donghae~ssi."

"Kau~~"Desis Donghae menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kau ingin memukulku? Pukul saja sekarang tapi aku berani bertaruh kau takkan mampu melakukan itu mengingat reputasimu sebagai dokter akan tercemar." Victoria menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau boleh bersenang-senang Victoria~ssi tapi tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Tantang Donghae penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah lakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghentikanku,asal kau tahu Hae menyingkirkanmu adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk aku lakukan."

"Kau memang jahat Vic, kau sendiri yang mencampakan Kyuhyun dan kau sendiri yang ingin mendapatkannya kembali, jika aku menjadi dirimu sudah aku pastikan aku tidak akan mempunyai muka untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, kau memang berhati tembok, kita lihat saja siapa yang nanti akan menjadi pemenangnya."

**===== TIMELESS =====**

**TBC,-**

Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatan publish ataupun banyak kesalahan di fic ini karena fic ini masih murni belum saya edit sama sekali.

Terima kasih juga sudah mau menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini, jujur ketika saya baca review chingudeul bikin saya terkesan dan kadang senyum-senyum sendiri ^^

Banyak yang Tanya Fic ini Kyumin or Wonmin ? hmmp itu masih jadi rahasia author chingudeul ^^ tapi sedikit bocoran di chapter menuju ending ada pengorbanan Sungmin buat Kyuhyun apakah itu ? hhehe

See You In Next Chapter

RNR PLEASEEE …


	9. Chapter 9

Timeless

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Victoria Song

And Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 9

Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Sungmin, Lalu Choi Siwon pasien yang ditangani Sungmin jatuh hati padanya ?

Happy Reading

**===TIMELESS===**

Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dengan kesal,sudah jelas-jelas Victoria ingin bermain api dengannya,satu-satunya jalan adalah mengikuti permainan yang akan dimulai olehnya,tapi untuk sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan ? ia tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya terlebih saat ini rumah sakit sangat membutuhkan tenaganya.

Dilain sisi rasa khawatir mulai menyerang benak Donghae,Victoria bukanlah yeoja sembarang ia sangat tahu bagaimana wataknya yang sebenarnya bahkan jauh sebelum Kyuhyun mengenalkan Victoria kepadanya.

Saat ini yang menjadi skala prioritas utamanya adalah Lee Sungmin adik yang sangat ia sayangi,bagaimana pun juga Victoria pasti akan mencari tahu siapa istri Kyuhyun dan bukan hal yang mustahil jika Victoria akan membuat Sungmin celaka.

'Apakah ini sudah saatnya aku mengaku pada Sungmin bahwa aku adalah Oppa Kandungnya?' batin Donghae bergemuruh.

Tapi apakah setelah ia mengaku kepada Sungmin mengenai siapa jati dirinya, mungkinkah Sungmin akan percaya begitu saja,mengingat kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya bertahun-tahun, bahkan Sungmin saja pasti tidak akan mengetahui seperti apa raut wajah Oppanya.

'Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melindungi adikku?'

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesaat seraya memikirkan cara yang dapat ia lakukan,jika keadaannya seperti ini terus sama saja ia tidak berguna sama sekali.

Mau tidak mau, sekarang ataupun nanti , cepat atau lambat Sungmin harus mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Sungmin mau mengakuinya sebagai seorang Kakak atau Sungmin akan semakin membencinya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba senyum terukir dibibir Donghae, ia segera mengambil handphone yang terdapat di dalam saku jas dokternya, kemudian ia menekan sebuah nomor yang sangat ia hapal di luar kepala, beberapa saat terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Yeobaseyo"_

"Ne Yeobaseyo Changmin~ah apa kau masih mengingatku aku Lee Donghae"

"_Ah~ ternyata kau ikan jelek, haha bagaimana kabarmu sombong sekali kau tidak pernah menelponku lagi."_

"Aku baik-baik saja, hey berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu aku ini tidak jelek, kau saja yang tak pernah melihat orang setampan diriku."

"_Ternyata tingkat kenarsisanmu tidak pernah berubah Donghae~ah, lantas ada angin apa kau menghubungiku?"_

"Begini Changmin~ah aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"_Bantuan ? memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk sahabat baikku ini? Katakanlah aku pasti akan membantumu."_

"Kau masih ingat dengan Victoria kan?"

"_Victoria ? apa maksudmu Victoria Song ? Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang itu, setelah apa yang ia perbuat selama ini padaku."_

"Dia kembali lagi ke Seoul untuk merebut Kyuhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya."

"_Kyuhyun ? Cho Kyuhyun namja bodoh yang sangat mencintai gadis jahat itu? Bukankah ia sudah menikah,lalu apakah Victoria tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyunnya itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain."_

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya Changmin~ah , tapi Victoria tidak peduli dengan hal itu ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk meraih Kyuhyun, aku khawatir ia akan mencelakakan istri Kyuhyun."

"_Hey sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap urusan orang lain ikan jelek? Ah atau jangan-jangan kau mencintai istrinya si Kyuhyun itu?"_

"Jangan bercanda bagaimana bisa aku mencintai istri orang lain,lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kekasih, aku peduli padanya karena istri Kyuhyun adalah adik kandungku yang selama ini aku cari Shim Changmin!"

"_Mwo adik ? jadi kau sudah berhasil menemukan adikmu itu, wah selamat jika begitu aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa kau memintaku untuk membunuh Victoria ?"_

"Aku tidak segila itu Shim Changmin, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku menyingkirkan Victoria itu saja."

"_itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah Hae, aku tahu betul sisi gelap Victoria, aku akan berusaha membantumu tapi tidak untuk saat ini , masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan kembali ke Korea dan membantumu."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih Changmin~ah kau sudah mau membantuku."

"_Tak perlu sungkan begitu padaku ikan jelek, ya sudah lakukan dulu apa yang bisa kau lakukan sampai aku kembali."_

"Tentu saja"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Donghae menyerigai penuh kepercayaan, dengan begini ia pasti bisa mengalahkan Victoria.

"Sungmin~ah Oppa berjanji akan menjagamu tak peduli apapun taruhannya sekalipun nyawa Oppa sendiri asalkan kau bisa bahagia, Oppa berjanji takkan membiarkan Victoria mengambil Kyuhyun dari tanganmu, Oppa sangat menyayangimu Lee Sungmin"

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Sungmin melangkah dengan gontai di kolidor rumah sakit, sungguh kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit mengingat semalam ia mabuk berat.

Setelah sampai di ruang kerjanya Sungmin meletakan tas berwarna hitam itu diatas meja ia sudah terlambat kurang lebih dua jam dari jadwal kerja yang seharusnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi , lagipula ia juga bangun terlambat tadi.

Tanpa beristirahat sejenak, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengecek beberapa keadaan pasiennya meskipun tadi pihak rumah sakit sudah memberitahunya bahwa pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan oleh Dokter lain.

Walaupun begitu Sungmin tetap merasa tidak puas kalau bukan dirinya sendiri yang mengecek secara langsung pasien-pasiennya, untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya tinggal ruangan terakhir yang belum ia periksa.

Sungmin membuka pintu putih itu secara perlahan, ia tersenyum melihat keadaan pasiennya yang mulai membaik, dengan semangat Sungmin mendekati ranjang dan mulai memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak menyangka kondisimu cepat stabil pasca operasi, kau hebat Siwon~ssi" Ujar Sungmin seraya mengganti cairan infuse Siwon.

"Tuhan memberkatiku Dokter Lee" kata Siwon sambil menatap wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Kau benar tadinya aku sedikit takut bahwa kau tidak akan mampu bertahan dengan transplansi jantung barumu, dari beberapa data yang aku ketahui kemungkinan kecil kau bisa selamat dan kemungkinan besar kau akan meninggal."

"Jika aku harus mati aku tidak mempermasalahkannya mungkin itu takdir yang harus aku lalui Dokter Lee, bukankah semua manusia yang hidup akan mengalami kematian, namun yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Ye Eun, jika aku tidak ada siapa yang akan mengurusnya." Siwon berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Putrimu adalah anak yang baik selama kau terbaring dirumah sakit dia selalu menemanimu bahkan tak jarang dia selalu menangis memohon agar kau segera sadar."Ucap Sungmin, Siwon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mendengarkan perkataan dokter Lee tersebut.

"Rasanya badanku pegal sekali harus terus berbaring diranjang ini,bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan keluar setidaknya untuk menghirup udara segar?"Tanya Siwon.

"Baiklah tapi sayangnya kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dahulu, aku akan mengambilkan kursi roda agar luka jahitanmu tidak sobek atau itu bisa berakibat fatal jika terinfeksi sedikit saja."

Sungmin melangkah menuju sudut kamar bernuansa serba putih itu dan mengambil kursi roda yang memang sudah disiapkan, dengan perlahan ia membantu Siwon bangun dari ranjangnya dan mendudukkan Siwon dengan posisi yang benar di kursi roda tak lupa cairan infusepun tetap terpasang dan digenggam oleh Siwon.

Sungmin mendorong kursi roda yang dikenakan Siwon menuju sebuah taman luas yang berada tepat dibelakang rumah sakit, taman itu dihiasi oleh bermacam-macam jenis pepohonan yang rindang dan tak lupa beberapa jenis tanaman hias yang cantik.

Sungmin mengarahkan kursi roda itu tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar yang cukup teduh untuk dijadikan tempat pemberhentian. Siwon menghela nafasnya dengan tenang rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat dunia luar seperti ini.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang tak lupa Siwon yang ikut duduk disampingnya, beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan saja yang menyelimuti keadaan mereka, sampai pada akhirnya Siwon yang memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Dokter Lee apakah kau sudah lama bekerja dirumah sakit ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu kepadaku Siwon~ssi panggil saja aku Sungmin, aku sedikit tidak nyaman jika dipanggil seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Baiklah Sungmin~~ah."

"Begitu lebih baik, ne aku sudah mengabdikan diriku disini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu tahun ini adalah tahun keempat aku bekerja disini."

"Sepertinya menjadi seorang dokter adalah profesi yang sangat menyenangkan, tidak sepertiku yang selalu berkutat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang harus aku periksa dan juga harus aku tanda tangani."

"Apa maksudmu menyenangkan, kau tahu menjadi dokter itu pekerjaan yang sangat sulit. Apalagi dunia medis bukanlah dunia yang dapat dijadikan ajang permainan belaka, ceroboh sedikit saja nyawa adalah taruhan yang harus dibayar"Jelas Sungmin membuat Siwon semakin tertarik pada Yeoja disampingnya ini.

"Lalu mengapa kau tertarik untuk mengambil specialis bedah?"Tanya Siwon kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku mengambil dua jurusan secara langsung aku mengambil specialis bedah dan juga specialis jantung,aku sangat terinspirasi oleh cerita-cerita yang aku baca dari beberapa media cetak , akupun sangat beruntung mendapatkan dokter pembimbing yang sangat professional dia mengajariku banyak hal mengenai dunia medis, tak lupa akupun sangat rajin mengikuti training dibeberapa rumah sakit setelah aku lulus dari universitas beberapa dari training yang aku ikuti tersebut aku mendapatkan sertifikat, dan disinilah aku berada merangkap menjadi dokter specialis bedah dan jantung."

"Aku sangat salut padamu Sungmin~ah, kau memang memiliki potensi yang hebat dalam dunia kedokteran." Puji Siwon sontak membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

"Tidak perlu memujiku seperti itu, aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku saja, seharusnya aku yang memujimu siapa pula yang tak mengenal Choi Siwon, direktur Utama sekaligus pemilik Choi Coorporation yang memiliki cabang terbesar di berbagai Negara."

"Aku tidak sehebat apa yang orang-orang pikirkan, aku hanya mengasah cara pikirku untuk memperluas bisnisku saja selebihnya orang-orang kepercayaanku yang menjalaninya."

"Istrimu pasti sangat bangga memiliki suami sepertimu Siwon~ah." Ujar Sungmin sementara itu Siwon hanya menampakan ekspresi miris.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Sungmin~ah, aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini istriku sangat tertekan tanpa aku ketahui secara jelas apa penyebabnya, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri, hal itu sangat membuatku dan Ye Eun begitu terpukul dia adalah yeoja yang sangat aku cintai." Jelas Siwon seraya mengingat ingat masa lalunya bersama sang istri.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat kembali kenangan itu."

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak lagi berada dalam lingkaran penuh kenangan itu sekaligus lingkaran yang menyakitkan, lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Sungmin~ah, mustahil dokter sebaik dirimu belum menikah bukan.?"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat ia tak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya kepada orang lain atau tidak.

"Aku memang sudah menikah Siwon~ah, tapi hanya akulah yang memiliki rasa cinta itu berbeda dengan suamiku yang malah berbalik membenciku."

Deg

Entah mengapa hati Siwon berdenyut sakit mengetahui fakta bahwa dokter cantik itu sudah menikah, apakah ini artinya tak ada kesempatan untuknya, tapi tunggu dulu suaminya membencinya ? apakah namja itu bodoh menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik dan sebaik Sungmin.

"Mengapa seperti itu apakah suamimu itu tidak mencintaimu?"

Sungmin tersenyum getir memang pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, suaminya mencintai orang lain bukan dirinya.

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan Siwon~ah, meskipun begitu aku sangat bersyukur dapat menikah dengannya."

"Sungmin~ah jika kau ada masalah apapun, aku bersedia menjadi tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu ataupun beban yang kau alami, bukankah berbagi itu adalah hal yang baik." Ujar Siwon sambil menatap lekat Sungmin, mata foxy itu memancarkan sebuah luka yang mendalam, Siwon sangat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Tentu jika itu terjadi kau harus menyiapkan banyak itu untukku." Jawab Sungmin tertawa.

"Hey untuk apa aku harus repot-repot membelikanmu tissue, kau bisa menggunakan bahuku untuk menangis , oh ya mengenai Ye Eun, aku minta maaf karena ia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Eomma."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya Siwon~ah, aku sangat menyukai anak-anak, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan Eomma yang Ye Eun ucapkan padaku, tapi apakah aku sebegitu miripkah dengan ibunya Ye Eun sehingga Ye Eun memanggilku dengan sebutan Eomma?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

'tidak hanya itu Sungmin~ah, kau memang sama persis dengan Kibum' batin Siwon.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, oh ya Sungmin~ah kapan aku dapat diperbolehkan untuk pulang, aku sangat merindukan suasana rumah."

"Hey kau ini baru saja stabil, masih butuh perawatan untuk beberapa hari kedepan meskipun kau memang diperbolehkan untuk pulang tapi kau harus rajin-rajin memeriksakan kesehatanmu setiap bulannya, akupun harus tetap memantau kondisi perkembangan jantung barumu itu, jadi bersabarlah sebentar, baru aku izinkan untuk pulang."

"Aish~ kau ini cerewet sekali." Cibir Siwon sukses mendapat deathglare yang gak ada serem-seremnya dari Sungmin malahan itu terlihat imut dimata Siwon.

"Cha~ sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, kau harus meminum obatmu dan kembali untuk beristirahat, akupun harus kembali bekerja." Sungmin kembali membantu Siwon duduk dikursi rodanya dan mendorongnya kembali kedalam ruang perawatan mengingat cuaca diluar sudah tidak bersahabat lagi.

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Kyuhyun dan Appanya Cho Hangeng tengah duduk dengan nyaman disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan tak lupa di penuhi oleh para dokter dari yang datang dari berbagai macam Negara mulai dari benua asia sampai benua eropa.

Seminar kali ini dipandu oleh para pakar ahli kedokteran yang menjadi duta WHO dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun terlihat antusias mendengarkan beberapa topic yang tengah dibahas apalagi mengenai beberapa penyakit baru yang ditemukan.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam berlalu, seminar itupun resmi ditutup, Kyuhyun dan sang Appa memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

Sesampainya di Hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Kyuhyun segera memesan beberapa macam makanan untuknya dan Appanya secara delivery, sambil menunggu makanan datang Kyuhyun dan Sang Appa bersantai di balkon sambil memandang suasana kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan lalu lalang orang-orang.

"Indah bukan pemandangannya, Appa jadi ingin sekali membawa Eommamu kejepang lagi, sudah lama rasanya semenjak kau lahir, kami sudah tidak pernah kejepang berdua lagi karena sibuk membesarkanmu, dulu Eomma dan Appa bertemu di jepang dan juga berbulan madu disini, banyak tempat-tempat yang romantis di jepang." Ujar sang Appa.

"Ne Appa sangat indah, andai aku mempunyai waktu yang luang aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Tokyo ini,namun sepertinya tidak bisa mungkin lain kali." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Datanglah lagi kesini bersama Sungmin, luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk keluarga kecilmu Kyuhyun~ah, Appa yakin itu bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia, setiap kali Appa memantaunya ia selalu bekerja dengan keras tanpa memikirkan kondisinya sendiri yang kadang lelah, kau harusnya bangga Kyu mempunyai seorang istri seperti Sungmin."

Kyuhyun diam tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataan Appanya, bukan karena ia tak mau menjawab tapi ia memang tak tahu harus berkata apa, jika Appa dan Eommanya mengetahui bagaimana kondisi rumah tangganya dengan Sungmin, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapat masalah yang besar.

"Kyuhyun~ah Appa sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengurus rumah sakit, Appa ingin menikmati masa tua Appa, sudah seharusnya kau mengambil alih kendali, berhentilah dari rumah sakit itu dan mulai memimpin rumah sakitmu sendiri."Kata Appa Kyuhyun sambil meminum secangkir kopi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Appa, aku tak ingin kerja kerasku selama ini terbuang sia-sia aku ingin membesarkan namaku melalui usahaku sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang nama besar keluarga Cho."Tolak Kyuhyun secara halus.

"Appa mengerti Kyuhyun~ah kau memang ingin selalu mandiri tapi sudah seharusnya kau menjalani kewajibanmu sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho, Appa tidak mungkin melimpahkannya kepada Istrimu, itu akan menambah beban untuknya."

"Jika waktunya sudah tepat Appa, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang berada di kawasan daerah distrik Nowon, beberapa menit yang lalu sang yeojachingu menghubunginya untuk makan siang bersama.

Donghae melangkah memasuki restaurant tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang dicintainya begitu terlihat ia segera menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Mian chagi kau menunggu lama."Ujar Donghae.

"Gwenchana Hae~ah aku juga belum terlalu lama disini."Jawab Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum.

"Ah~bukankah anak kecil itu adalah anak kecil yang dulu ya?" Tunjuk Donghae kearah Ye Eun yang sedang menikmati permen kapasnya dengan ekspresi yang imut.

"Ne, Mianhae Donghae~ah kebetulan aku habis mengajaknya jalan-jalan soalnya tadi dia menangis, kau tahu sendirikan kalau anak kecil sudah menangis pasti akan sulit untuk menenangkannya maka dari itu aku mengajaknya membeli beberapa permen kapas dan membawa ia makan siang bersama."Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Tidak masalah bagiku Chagiya selama anak yang bersamamu itu bukan anak kandungmu dengan pria lain."

"Yak~ Jangan bercanda Lee Donghae bagaimana bisa aku memiliki seorang anak, kau pikir aku yeoja yang tak setia begitu aish~ lebih baik kau segera melamarku sebelum aku selingkuh darimu."Eunhyuk menggerutu dengan sebal sementara Donghae terkekeh melihat yeojachigunya merajuk seperti itu.

"Aigoo arraseo aku hanya bercanda sayang, nah kau ingin memesan apa, jujur aku sangat lapar sekali.?"Tanya Donghae seraya membuka buku menu, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan bersiap mencacat pesanan.

"Aku ingin Nasi goreng kimchi terus minumnya jus strawberry,untuk Ye Eun Sup Labu dan jus alpukat tanpa Es."Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku pesan bulgogi dan Orange Juice saja."Ucap Donghae menutup buku menu makanan.

"Baiklah Tuan, Nyonya harap tunggu sebentar."Ujar pelayan tersebut.

"Hae~ah apa kau baik-baik saja mengapa tampangmu kusut sekali?"

"Tak apa sayang, kau tidak usah khawatir aku bisa mengatasi masalah ku kok percayalah padaku.!"

"Apa kau yakin sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, oh ayolah Hae aku ini yeojachingumu kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku begitu saja, sekarang cepat ceritakan padaku sebelum aku memukul kepalamu dengan tasku ini." Ujar Eunhyuk geram.

"Kau ini sadis sekali apa nanti ketika kita menikah kau akan berlaku seperti itu padaku,kalau iya akan kupastikan kau terkurung dikamar selamanya,hahaha" ledek Donghae membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda,ayolah Lee Donghae ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu ?"

Donghae menghela nafas ia tahu jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang yeojachingu ia takkan bisa untuk tidak menuruti kemauannya, apa mungkin ini sudah saatnya Eunhyuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Asal kau berjanji satu hal padaku Chagiya kau tidak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun, ini soal Lee Sungmin.!"

"Ne aku berjanji, Mwo ? Lee Sungmin sahabatku? Ada apa dengannya apa ada sesuatu yang sedang menimpanya Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget sekaligus panic.

"Lee Sungmin sahabatmu itu adalah yeoja yang selama ini aku cari bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia adalah adik kecil kesayanganku, dia adik Kandungku Hyukkie."

"Apa ? yak Lee Donghae kubilang jangan bercanda kau berbohongkan kalau Lee Sungmin itu adikmu ? Lelucon apa lagi yang kau buat eoh~'"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda ataupun membuat lelucon Hyukkie, apa yang kukatakan adalah yang sebenarnya,Lee Sungmin adalah adik kandungku dan satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa." Donghae berkata lirih, sementara Eunhyuk masih dalam ekspresi yang tak terbaca antara kaget bercampur tak percaya.

"Lalu apakah Sungmin sudah mengertahuinya?" Donghae menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya takut Hyuk, aku hanya takut Sungmin tak mau mengakuiku sebagai Oppanya dan hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah ia akan semakin membenciku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini."

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya Hae, kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan hal ini kepadanya, ia harus mengetahui kebenaran atas siapa dirimu dan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, sebelum semuanya terlambat berterus teranglah pada Sungmin Hae."

"Entahlah Chagiya mungkin aku akan mengatakan padanya jika waktunya sudah tepat, namun yang saat ini ada dipikiranku hanyalah tentang keselamatan Sungmin Hyukkie~ah."

"Memang kenapa dengan Sungmin, Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Victoria di rumah sakit, ia datang untuk mencari Kyuhyun, lalu kami berbincang sebentar dan aku mengatakan agar Victoria menjauh dari Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seorang istri, aku sangat mengenal Victoria dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan, aku khawatir dia akan mencelakai Sungmin agar Kyuhyun kembali kepadanya." Jawab Donghae.

"Tapi akan terasa Sulit Hae, kau mengetahui sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Victoria, seandainya Victoria memang meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali, aku rasa Kyuhyun akan mengiyakan perkataan Victoria."ujar Eunhyuk lirih.

"Kau benar Chagi, aku akan berusaha keras agar pernikah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak kandas hanya karena gadis jahat itu, aku titip Sungmin padamu Eunhyuk~ah."

"Tenang saja Ikanku sayang tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melindungi calon adik iparku itu, hahaha"

**==== TIMELESS ====**

Victoria menatap tajam sebuah foto yang berada digenggaman tangannya, senyum licik terlukis dibibir miliknya, ia sudah merencanakan suatu hal untuk menyingkirkan seorang yeoja yang ada di foto tersebut.

" Namanya Lee Sungmin Noona Victoria, Dia bekerja di Sapphire Hospital milik keluarga besar Cho."Ujar salah seorang namja yang diberi tugas oleh Victoria.

'Mungkin sedikit pemanasan dahulu lebih baik' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan Noona?" Tanya seorang namja berpenampilan layaknya seorang perampok kepada Victoria.

"Buat dia celaka,apapun caranya tapi kau harus melakukannya dengan rapi agar kecelakaan itu murni karena kesalahan dia sendiri, kau mengerti."

"Baiklah Noona kami akan segera menjalankan semua perintah Noona, asalkan bayaran untuk kali ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu,berapa pun yang kau minta akan aku bayar asal kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."\

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjalankan aksi kami sekarang juga."

Setelah memastikan kelompok orang suruhannya keluar, Victoria menyerigai penuh kemenangan, mungkin kalian akan merasa aneh mengapa dengan cepat ia bisa mengetahui siapa Yeoja yang menjadi Istri Kyuhyunnya.

Itu hal yang sangat mudah untuknya, setelah beradu mulut dengan Donghae ia membayar seseorang untuk menyelidiki siapa yeoja tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia mendapatkan hasil yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Kita lihat saja Lee Donghae, karena akulah pemenangnya !"

**==== TIMELESS =====**

**TBC,-**

Jeongmal Mianhae saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Ming menderita tapi ini bagaian dari jalan ceritanya Chingu ^^

Ada yang bertanya fic ini akan sampai chapter berapa ? rencananya akan sampai 15 chapter saja Chingu tapi jika tidak ada perubahan.

Lalu apa sih pengorbanan Ming buat Kyu ? yang jelas sesuatu hal yang bisa menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat Ming, tapi tenang aja Ming gak meninggal kok ^^

Ratenya menuju M apakah ada NC ? hehe iya chingu ada NCnya kok dan yang NC'an adalah rahasia ^^

Endingnya Happy or Sad ? kalau itu tergantung chingudeul kalau banyak yang ingin Happy saya usahain untuk bikin Happy Ending, kalau banyak yang minta Sad juga akan saya bikin.

Terima kasih juga sudah mau menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini, fic ini masih murni belum saya edit sama sekali.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**,****Rilianda Abelira****,**** kimteechu****l,****PandaPandaTaoris****,****roroputri7692****,**** vey900128****,**** black paradise****,**** sha****,****Baby Cho Brannick****,****yolyol****,**** ZaAra eviLKyu****,**** tarry24792****,**** tata****,****chaerashin****,**** punyuk monkey****,**** ChoiMerry-Chan****,****SSungMine****,****BoPeepBoPeep137****,**** Miichelle Jung****,****Baby Kim****,****Tiasicho****,****nova137****,**** cho min cho****,**** Sunnie1307****,****Babyjoy****,**** .1****,****reaRelf****,**** kyuminlovelovelove****,****abilhikmah****,**** Guest****,****shawon20****,****, ****, ****Choi Min G****i****, puji, Diamond, aira, Ai Rin Lee, Kieah choYeki KMS, ****sparkyu amore****, ****hyuknie****, ****sparkyu amore****, ****Cho Yooae****, ****babyAngelTeuk****, Gyumina, ****thiafumings****, chabluebilubilu, ****tripler lee****, Lupa pasword, ****pinkyblue713****, DIANA, seo sae na, winecouple, ****hanamiJOY137****, ****Minhyunni1318****, ****PrincessKyumin****, ****KYUMINTS****, haifa, ****NurLarasati13****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin****, and Other ^^**

**See You in Next Chapter**

**RNR PLEASEE ^^**


End file.
